La vie autrement
by Lolitaro
Summary: Imaginezvous qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de manticore. Max est une adolescente comme les autes de 16 ans. Qu'arrivetil quand elle rencontre Alec? deviendra MA avec le temps. 3 reviews minimum pour une suite. CHAPITRE 6 EN LIGNE OCT.07.2005
1. Avant la rencontre

****

Décharge: Je ne possède en aucun cas les personnages de Dark Angel (mais avouez que ce serait le rêve de posséder Alec) qui son la propriété James Cameron.

****

La vie autrement

Chapitre 1- Avant la rencontre

__

(Max)

Max se leva ce matin là, incroyablement heureuse. La raison de cette bonne humeur était simple et avait pour nom Logan. Il était l'homme de ses rêves. La veille il l'avait amené dans l'un des restaurants les plus huppés de Seattle. Ils avaient dansé et mangé de succulents plats. Cette soirée avait définitivement été l'une des plus romantique de sa vie.

Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir cet homme dans sa vie, mais son frère, Krit, était loin d'apprécier Logan. Krit entretenait une haine profonde pour lui et le fait que Logan ait 10 ans de plus que Max n'améliorait pas sa cause. Max, elle n'en avait à faire que Logan ait 26 ans et elle 16, elle l'aimait, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Max se sortit du lit et choisit minutieusement ses vêtements. Elle prit son pantalon en cuir noir, qu'elle agença avec une camisole asymétrique bleue royale et prit son blouson de cuir. Elle se brossa légèrement les cheveux et décida de les laissés tomber sur ses épaules. Elle saisit son sac d'une main et fit son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine où son frère l'attendait en compagnie de leur mère.

"Il était temps que tu arrives, on va être en retard."

Il se leva et se dirigea à la porte, Max sur les talons. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de franchir le seuil, car leur mère, Faith, les interpella :

"Max, Krit vous ne quitterez pas la maison sans prendre votre déjeuner.

- Maman, on aura qu'à s'acheter quelque chose a l'école."

Faith leur tendit des pommes et dit :

"Prenez ça, au moins."

Ils prirent les pommes et sortirent en courant de la maison jusqu'à l'auto de Krit. Une bonne partie de la route pour l'école se déroula silencieusement. Krit choisit d'y mettre un terme.

" Alors cette soirée avec le super journaliste BCBG ?

- c'était génial. "

Krit laissa échapper un rire.

" Oh je vois ça d'ici, un dîner dans un petit restaurant à 200$ le couvert parmi tous les coincés de la ville, avec un peu de danse.

- Pitié Krit, ne commence pas. C'était vraiment romantique.

- Je ne te comprends pas Max, depuis que tu es avec lui tu es sautée de la vie d'adolescente à celle d'une adulte. Tu ne t'amuses plus et ce Logan, tout ce qu'il veut c'est se taper une jeune ado de 16 ans. Quand il aura eu ce qu'il veut se sera bye bye romance et probablement bye bye Max.

- Krit ! Logan n'est pas comme ça et ça ne te regarde pas.

- Oui ca me regarde, tu es ma petite sœur, je ne veux pas te voir souffrir à cause de ce crétin.

- Il n'est pas un crétin.

- Peu importe. "

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un silence lourd. Arrivée à l'école, Max se dirigea vers ses amies, qui l'accueillirent grandement.

" Hey Max " dirent une jeune fille blonde et une afro-américaine.

" Hey Kendra, Cindy.

- Max, raconte-nous ta soirée avec ton prince charmant, parce que Cindy et moi, on est très curieuses de le savoir. "

Max leur décrivit les moindres détails de la soirée qu'elle avait passée en compagnie de Logan.

" Wow ! Tu sembles avoir passée un super rendez-vous ! " s'exclama Cindy.

" Dommage que les gars de notre âge, ne soient pas tous comme lui, ils sont tous si imbus d'eux-mêmes"

" Tu trouveras bien la perle rare, " dit Max

" Je l'espère. "

" Aucune d'entre vous n'a vu les garçons ? " demanda Cindy

" Je n'ai pas vu Sketchy et Herbal et je ne crois pas que l'on verra Krit ce matin parce qu'on s'est encore disputé à propos de Logan. "

À ce moment la première cloche retentit. Les trois amies se saluèrent et se dirigèrent chacune vers leur casier.

Max prit ses cahiers de chimie et se dépêcha à traverser le couloir. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à tourner l'angle, elle percuta quelqu'un et échappa ses livres. Elle se pencha pour les ramasser et s'aperçut que la personne qu'elle avait bousculée l'aidait. Il lui tendit un livre et elle posa sa main dessus. Pendant le court instant où leur main était toutes les deux en contact avec le livre, elle eut le temps de l'observer.

Son teint n'était pas foncé, mais n'était pas clair non plus. Il avait de belles lèvres, qui étaient une complète invitation à les embrassées. Elles dessinaient un magnifique sourire. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert époustouflant, on pouvait y voir des pigments de jaune et même de bleu.

Il lâcha son emprise de sur le livre et se releva. Max en fit de même et ménagea de dire " merci ". Le sourire de l'inconnu s'amplifia et il lui tendit la main.

" Je m'appelle Alec, je suis nouveau aussi "

__

(Alec)

Alec dormait paisiblement, il était complètement épuisé du déménagement. Il commençait à s'éveiller tranquillement, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Aujourd'hui, il entrait dans une nouvelle école. C'était sans doute la vingtième qu'il changeait de ville et d'école. Le fait d'aller dans une nouvelle école signifiait que la mascarade de se faire des nouveaux amis et de paraître le plus cool possible, allait recommencer. La journée s'annonçait d'être un enfer, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se lever. Quelques coups sur sa porte se firent entendre, suivit de la voix de sa mère.

"Alec, lève-toi ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas être en retard pour ton premier jour de classe."

Alec grogna, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour se sortir du lit.

" Alec, s'il le faut je vais entrer et te lever moi-même.

- J'arrive.

- Dépêche-toi, ton père ne t'attendra pas une éternité.

- C'est ça."

Alec se leva péniblement et se rendit à sa penderie. Il prit au hasard, une paire de jeans foncé et un t-shirt bleu foncé. Il enfila les deux pièces de vêtement et prit son blouson de cuir noir accroché a sa chaise. Il saisit son sac d'une main, sortit de la chambre et dévala l'escalier, où Andrew, son père l'y attendait. Sans un mot, père et fils franchirent le seuil et se dirigèrent chacun de leur côté de la voiture. Le silence régnait dans l'auto jusqu'à ce que Andrew ne parle.

"Alec, comptes-tu faire partie de l'équipe de foot de cette école.

- Il y a peu de chances qu'on me prenne. J'arrive en plein milieu de l'année scolaire, ils ont sans doute tous leurs joueurs.

- Tu devrais tout de même tenter ta chance.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'essaierais pas. J'ai une question a te poser par rapport à quelque chose d'autre.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu sais, il serait peut être temps qu'on repense à m'acheter ma propre voiture. Je ne veux pas dépendre de toi tous les matins.

- Ta mère et moi en n'avons parlé…

- Quand tu commences une phrase comme ça, ce n'est jamais bon pour moi.

- Peut être pas cette fois-ci, à la fin de la semaine on ira chez un concessionnaire.

- Si tôt que ça.

- Tu préfères peut être attendre encore 1 an.

- Non, c'est juste que je croyais que maman et toi ne voudriez même pas songer à la question vu les événements qui sont arrivés l'an dernier.

- Nous savons très bien que ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu te culpabilises plus que l'on ne t'en rend coupable.

- J'ai quand même détruis la voiture de maman et …

- Alec, oublie cette histoire, ce n'était pas ta faute, c'était celle du second conducteur.

- Peu importe."

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le silence. Au moment où Alec s'apprêtait à descendre de l'auto, son père lui dit :

" N'oublie pas de te rendre au secrétariat pour l'obtention de ta grille de cours.

- Je connais la procédure, papa. Combien de fois ai-je changé d'école en 5 ans.

- Plus que tu n'aurais dut. Fais-moi plaisir Alec, ne t'attire pas trop d'ennuis."

Alec ne rétorqua pas et claqua la porte. Il fit son chemin dans la cour pleine d'étudiants, jusqu'à la porte.

Il cherchait le secrétariat depuis déjà cinq minutes. Il avait parcouru tous les couloirs à plus d'une reprise, sans trouver la trace de ce fichu secrétariat. Il tourna dans un autre corridor et percuta quelqu'un. Il s'aperçut qu'il venait de bousculer une fille et les livres de cette dernière se retrouvaient désormais tous au sol. Il s'accroupit et se saisit d'un livre qu'il lui tendit. Durant le court moment où leur main étaient relié grâce au livre, Son regard se riva sur le visage de l'adolescente.

Elle avait de belles lèvres pleines, des traits délicats, des yeux noisette et une longue chevelure noire. Elle était tellement belle qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il lui fit un sourire, puis se redressa. Elle imita son geste et lui dit d'une voix peu assurée "Merci."

Alec sourit de plus belle. Il étira son bras et tendit sa main à la jolie fille devant lui et dit : " Je m'appelle Alec. Je suis nouveau ici."

****

Note d'auteur: J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez. Ce chapitre est en quelques sortes un chapitre baromètre si vous aimez, je continuerai cette histoire. La fréquence de mise à jour pourrait être longue puisque j'ai deux autres fics en cours dont "Pourquoi nous?", mais si vous aimez je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre. Il me faut un minimum de 3 reviews pour un second chapitre et ce sera probablement ainsi pour les suivant et ça, ça dépend de votre réaction. À vous de jouer!


	2. Réactions

****

Décharge: Je ne possède en aucun cas les personnages de Dark Angel (mais avouez que ce serait le rêve de posséder Alec) qui sont la propriété James Cameron.

****

La vie autrement

Chapitre II-

"Je m'appelle Alec, je suis nouveau ici."

Max perdit son sourire et ne daigna même pas lui serrer la main, ni même se présenter. Elle s'éloigna du jeune homme rapidement. Alec se lança à sa poursuite et la rattrapa.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Oh, mais rien !

- Alors où est le problème ? Pourquoi tu t'enfuis ?

- Je ne m'enfuis pas ! Mon problème c'est que ta manière de te présenter ressemblait plus à une tactique de drague qu'autre chose.

- Je n'essayais pas de te draguer, je voulais seulement être sympathique.

- Je ne suis pas intéressée !

- Intéressée à quoi ?

- Peu importe ce que t'a à offrir, je ne suis pas intéressée.

Elle accéléra le pas et Alec ne tenta pas de la rattraper. Il entendit quelqu'un dire derrière lui :

- C'est ce qu'on appelle se faire jeter.

- Cette fille est cinglée.

- Qui, Max ? Non, elle n'est pas toujours comme ça, enfin elle n'était pas comme ça avant Logan.

- Elle se nomme Max ! C'est pas un nom de mec, ça ?

- C'est seulement un diminutif pour Maxine.

Le jeune homme aux allures excentriques, lui tendit la main.

- Calvin Théodore, mais tu peux m'appeler Sketchy, comme tout le monde.

Alec saisit la main de l'autre adolescent.

- Alec Anderson.

- Je vais devoir y aller, si je ne suis pas en cours avant la seconde sonnerie, je vais me faire suspendre et mes parents vont me tuer.

- Avant que tu ne t'en ailles, dis-moi où est le secrétariat.

- Au prochain couloir tourne à droite et c'est la première porte à gauche. À plus, mec.

Sketchy s'éloigna en courant. Alec suivit les instructions de l'autre adolescent et arriva devant un bureau, où une vieille dame était au téléphone. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle raccrocha et porta tout son attention au jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Je suis nouveau ici.

- Votre nom, s.v.p.

- Alec Anderson.

La secrétaire sortit un dossier de son classeur et remplit une fiche. Elle tendit le tout à Alec.

- Vous avez votre horaire de cours dans ce dossier et la liste de matériel qu'il faudra vous procurer. Vous devrez remettre la fiche que je viens de remplir à l'enseignant de votre première période.

- D'accord.

Alec sortit du bureau et ouvrit son dossier, il s'exprima tout haut : "Génial ! Je commence en chimie, avec un prof qui a pour nom de famille Blackburn. Maintenant, où est ce foutu local, C-206."

Après quelques instants, Alec trouva le local, il frappa légèrement à la porte et un enseignant dans la trentaine, complètement chauve vint lui ouvrir. Alec lui tendit sa fiche. L'enseignant l'emmena à l'avant de la classe et prit la parole.

- Écoutez-moi bien, nous accueillons un nouvel étudiant, il se nomme Alec Anderson.

Blackburn se tourna vers Alec et lui dit : " J'aimerais que vous vous présentiez aux étudiants Alec."

Alec prit la parole, sans grand intérêt et sans vraiment regarder son auditoire.****

- Je viens de Sheridan, dans le Wyoming. Durant les 5 dernières années je n'ai fait que changer d'école. J'étais le quart-arrière de mon équipe de football, dans mon ancienne école.

- C'est bien M. Anderson. Il y a une place libre près de Mlle Guevara. Vous serez partenaire de laboratoire.

Alec observa la classe et vit la place que l'enseignant lui avait désigner. Il s'aperçut alors que Mlle Guevara n'était nulle autre que Max.

Il marmonna, sans grand enthousiasme : " Génial !"

- Vous avez parlez M. Anderson ?

- Non, pas du tout.

Alec alla s'asseoir près de Max, la regardant du coin de l'œil. Il voyait bien que tout comme lui, elle n'était pas très enchantée de devoir se trouver près de lui. Il lui accorda un dernier regard en coin, puis porta son attention au cours.

****

Max s'éloigna rapidement de ce garçon et parcourut à grande vitesse les couloirs jusqu'à son cours de Chimie. Elle ne parvint pas au local avant la deuxième sonnerie.

- Tiens, tiens, mais qui vois-je ? Mlle Guevara dans le couloir alors qu'elle devrait être en cours.

Max pivota sur elle-même en provenance de la voix et vit le proviseur.

- Monsieur Renald, je me rendais à mon cours justement.

- Et vous étiez en retard comme à votre habitude.

- C'est à cause de cet imbécile qui m'a percuté et m'a fait échap…

- Épargnez-moi les détails, Mlle Guevara. Vous serez en retenue ce soir. Maintenant, allez à votre cours.

Max s'éloigna du proviseur et atteint le local de chimie. C'était une chance ou une malchance selon le point de vue, mais monsieur Blackburn n'avait pas débuté le cours.

- Dépêchez-vous de prendre votre place Mlle, nous allons débuter le cours.

Max fit son chemin à travers la classe pour prendre sa place devant Cindy.

- Max, murmura cette dernière.

La jeune fille se retourna vers son amie.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Disons seulement que j'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre.

Max reprit sa position initiale.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des coups retentirent à la porte. Max y jeta un coup d'œil et vit Alec entrer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de dire : "Génial !"

Cindy qui avait entendu Max, lui demanda : "Qui est-ce ?"

- C'est **la** mauvaise rencontre.

- Max tu l'as regardé 30 secondes, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une mauvaise rencontre. Il est vraiment mignon, à un point tel qu'Original Cindy peut envisager un changement de camp.

- Pitié, Cindy !

La jeune adolescente ramena son regard sur le jeune homme. Autant elle désirait détourner ses yeux de lui, autant elle ne pouvait pas le quitter du regard une seule seconde. Elle l'entendit, alors se présenter. Elle pouvait percevoir une lassitude totale dans sa voix.

- Je viens de Sheridan, dans le Wyoming. Durant les 5 dernières années je n'ai fait que changer d'école. J'étais le quart-arrière de mon équipe de football, dans mon ancienne école.

_Génial ! Une autre vedette de sport. , _pensa-t-elle.

Elle entendit son enseignant indiquer à Alec de prendre place à ses côtés. _Non ! Il fallait que ça m'arrive. _L'espace d'une seconde elle crut percevoir un air exaspéré imprégner les traits du visage de l'adolescent, mais il le cacha très rapidement derrière un large sourire. Elle le regarda s'asseoir du coin de l'œil. Ils ne se parlèrent pas du cours et ne se jetèrent plus un seul regard en coin.

****

Note d'auteur: Pour avoir le prochain chapitre il me faut un minimum de 3 reviews.


	3. Coincidences

Décharge: Je ne possède en aucun cas les personnages de Dark Angel (mais avouez que ce serait le rêve de posséder Alec) qui sont la propriété James Cameron.

****

Note d'auteur: Je tiens à vous aviser que dans ce chapitre il est question de Football américain et que je n'ai pas beaucoup de connaissances en la matière, alors je ne suis pas entièrement sûre que ce que j'explique a du sens.

Merci à Reiya, ma charmante beta, qui fait de l'excellent boulot.

****

La vie autrement

Chapitre III-

Max fut très heureuse de voir qu'Alec n'était pas avec elle dans son cours de mathématiques. Ce cours-la, se déroula rapidement, c'était déjà l'heure du déjeuner. Elle fit son chemin vers la cafétéria et s'assit aux côtés d'Herbal. Cindy, Krit et Kendra, eux étaient de l'autre coté de la table.

- Tu devais être déçue, Max, le nouveau n'était pas dans notre cours de maths, plaisanta Cindy.

- J'en ai presque pleuré, rétorqua Max.

- Il est dans mon cours de français et il est vraiment mignon, dit Kendra.

- Tu peux peut-être le trouver mignon, mais c'est un pur crétin, crois-moi, ajouta Max.

- Sans doute moins que ton Logan, dit Krit

- Ha non ! Tu n'vas pas recommencer !

- Et c'est repartit, dit Cindy avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

- Comme je le dis si souvent, si tu n'es pas d'accord avec la perception de l'autre n'en fait pas une histoire, intervint Herbal.

- Ca y est mon frère, tu nous ressors ta philosophie de bas étage, dit Cindy.

Max entendit la voix enjouée de Sketchy, dire : "Ne me dites pas que j'ai encore manqué une leçon philosophique d'Herbal."

- Rassure-toi sketch, tu n'as rien manqué. Herbal nous a simplement ressortit l'une de ses vieilles théories, celle qu'il dit chaque fois que Max et moi se chamaillons.

- Je n'ai vraiment rien manqué, alors !

Jusque-là personne n'avait remarqué Alec, derrière le jeune adolescent surexcité.

- J'oubliais. Tout le monde je vous présente Alec, mais je crois que Max le connais déjà.

Alec et Max murmurèrent tous les deux simultanément : "C'est pas vrai !"

Cindy ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle se leva et tendit sa main à Alec.

- Je suis Cynthia, mais ici tout le monde m'appelle Cindy ou Original Cindy ou encore OC.

-Wow ! Ça en fait des surnoms !

Cindy se donna pour responsabilité de lui présenter chaque personne de la table.

- Je vais te présenter les autres. Tu vois le garçon près de Max, c'est Herbal.

Les deux jeunes hommes se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête.

- Face à Max, il y a Kendra.

La jeune blonde lui lança un sourire et un regard provocant. Alec lui rendit son sourire.

- Et pour terminer, il y a Krit, le frère de Max.

Krit s'adressa à l'adolescent.

- Rassure-toi, je ne suis en rien comme ma sœur.

Ces mots lui attirèrent un regard noir de Max.

- C'est bon à savoir, rétorqua Alec.

Sketchy se dirigea aux cotés de Krit et s'assit. Cindy, elle reprit sa place et indiqua à Alec de prendre place face à elle, ce qui s'avérait être près de Max. Alec s'installa, il fixait du coin de l'œil l'adolescente à sa gauche, observant la moindre réaction provenant d'elle.

Un silence total planait sur le petit groupe et Krit se décida à animer un peu la conversation.

- Alors Alec, on raconte que tu jouais au football dans ton ancienne école. Tu pourrais faire partie de notre équipe.

- Peut-être.

- À quelle position jouais-tu ?

- J'étais quart-arrière.

- Dommage la place est déjà prise.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Tu es sans doute capable de jouer à d'autres positions.

- Et bien, on peut tout de suite oublier bloqueur, je n'ai tout simplement pas la carrure qu'il faut. Je peux sans doute être receveur.

- ça tomberait bien, notre receveur est nul, mais il était tout ce qu'on avait de mieux pour jouer à cette position, contrairement à toi il a la carrure parfaite pour être un bloqueur .

Max écoutait l'échange, elle pouvait percevoir dans la voix de son frère qu'il appréciait déjà Alec. Elle constatait également que ses amis étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, comment pouvaient-ils apprécier Alec, alors qu'elle le détestait ? Max ne pouvait pas en entendre plus. Elle rassembla toutes ses affaires et quitta d'un bond la table sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis.

Alec fut le premier surpris de voir Max se retirer aussi subitement. Il savait bien qu'il en était la cause, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Il entendit alors, Sketchy dire : "Mais, qu'est-ce qui lui prends ?!"

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, pas même à la maison, ni même quand je critique Logan, dit Krit.

- Je vais aller la voir, j'ai ma petite idée sur ce qu'elle peut bien avoir, dit Cindy en se levant.

Elle quitta le petit groupe pour aller à la recherche de sa meilleure amie. Elle la trouve à son casier rangeant ses cartables bruyamment.

- Max ?

- Quoi !?

- Hé du calme, je ne suis pas l'ennemi.

- Désolé Cindy.

- Bon, explique-moi pourquoi tu es partie aussi brusquement.

- Je me suis rappelé que j'avais un truc plus important à faire que d'écouter cet idiot parler de foot avec mon frère, voilà tout.

- Dit plutôt que tu ne voulais tout simplement pas rester près d'Alec.

- C'est si mal que ça ?

- Non, pas du tout, mais tu devrais lui donner sa chance. Il ne fait qu'arriver à l'école et tu le détestes déjà, va savoir pourquoi. Il est vraiment sympa et tout le monde l'adore.

- C'est justement ça le problème.

- Quoi ? Le fait que tout le monde l'adore ?

- Oui, personne ne le voit comme il est.

- Et toi oui ? dit Cindy sur un ton amusé.

- Oui !

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il est ?

- Un crétin à l'ego surdimensionné, qui est très fier de dire qu'il était la star de son ancienne école et qui se croit irrésistible.

- On peut difficilement lui en vouloir pour le fait qu'il se croit irrésistible, toutes les filles du campus lui donnent raison.

Max lui lança un regard glacial.

- Ok, toutes les filles à l'exception de toi. De toute façon il n'a pas vraiment l'air de correspondre à ta description.

- Avec le temps, tu me donneras raison, Cindy.

- Tu peux bien me dire ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu le haïsses à ce point ?

- Il respire ! dit Max en claquant la porte de son casier.

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu?

- Non, pas une miette. Il est en train de faire ami-ami avec mon frère et il a déjà tous mes amis dans sa poche, même toi.

- Tu es jalouse !

- Pas du tout ! Je n'avais tout simplement pas besoin de quelqu'un comme lui dans ma vie.

- Tu vas apprendre à l'apprécier.

- J'en doute !

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste.

- Mais je ne suis pas pessimiste !

- Raconte-toi ce que tu veux, Max.

Krit avait donné rendez-vous à Alec sur le terrain de foot pour 16h00, pendant la pratique afin d'avoir un entretien avec l'entraîneur. Comme à son habitude Alec était en retard, il était près de 16h15. Il aperçut au loin l'entraîneur. Il s'approcha de lui sans dire un mot. Sans même se retourner l'entraîneur, lui dit: " Vous êtes en retard !"

Alec était subjugué , comment avait-il fait pour savoir qu'il était là alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

- Je…

- Je ne veux pas de vos explications, jeune homme. Krit m'a dit que tu voulais faire parti de l'équipe. Si tu désires vraiment en faire partie, sache que tu devras toujours être à l'heure, je ne tolère pas les retardataires.

- Oui, monsieur.

L'homme se retourna et lui demanda: "Tu as de l'expérience ?"

- Oui.

- Quelle position ?

- Quart-arrière, mais je peux jouer à d'autres positions.

- Bien où jouais-tu ?

- Je jouais pour le _Torrent_ de _Sheridan High_.

- C'est l'équipe qui a gagné le championnat de l'an dernier, dit l'entraîneur sur un ton impressionné.

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année observa Alec sous toutes les coutures, faisant une évaluation mentale afin de lui indiqué le poste pour lequel, il essaierait.

- Tu vas faire des essais pour le poste de receveur.

L'homme se tourna vers le terrain et cria : " Guevara, amène ton derrière ici !"

Krit les rejoignit en courant.

- Tu lanceras le ballon à ce gringalet, tu veux ? Tu sais comment se déroulent les essais, Krit, alors ne lui en donne pas de facile.

Krit et Alec allaient se rendre sur le terrain, quand l'entraîneur demanda : "Hé petit ! Quel est ton nom ?"

- Alec Anderson

- Bien, montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre Anderson.

Alec et Krit s'élancèrent sur le terrain, l'un à chacune des extrémités. Krit lança le ballon le plus loin, et le plus fort qu'il lui était possible. Alec se mit à la poursuite de la balle et l'attrapa en plein vol.

L'entraîneur n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus. Il était visiblement impressionné par les capacités du jeune homme. Pour lui, cette passe était totalement impossible à intercepter et l'adolescent l'avait attraper comme un chef. Ce garçon serait un atout précieux pour l'équipe. Selon lui, le jeune homme avait suffisamment de cran et de potentiel pour se rendre chez les pros et y avoir une grande carrière.

- Anderson ! cria le coach.

Alec retourna près de l'entraîneur.

- Tu fais parti de l'équipe. Je tiens à te voir chaque mardi et jeudi sur le terrain à 16h00 précise pas une minute de plus.

- D'accord.

- Bon, les gars, la pratique est terminée !

Tous les joueurs commencèrent à évacuer le terrain. Krit se dirigea vers Alec.

- C'était génial, peu de gars aurait réussi a intercepter cette passe. Comment t'as fait ?

- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai fait, c'est tout.

- Il faut que je me dépêche, sinon je vais me faire tuer.

- Ok.

- T'as un moyen de rentrer chez toi.

- Oui à pied ou en courant.

- Je vais te raccompagner, dis-moi seulement où tu vis.

- Quelque chose comme 494 Mapple street.

- Tu vis dans la même rue que moi, à quelques maisons de la mienne. Et dire que t'allait marcher sur toute cette distance, il faut vraiment être cinglé.

Alec souleva les épaules en signe d'indifférence. Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans le vestiaire.

- J'oubliais Alec, il va y avoir ma sœur. Fait pas attention à elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a ces derniers temps, mais elle est bizarre.

- Ça ne me fait rien, je peux m'y faire et puis j'ai vu pire.

- Parfois elle peut être une vraie tigresse, surtout depuis que je lui ai dit à quel point je déteste son petit ami.

- Il existe vraiment un gars qui veuille sortir avec elle ?.

- On dirait bien. Bon, il faut y aller parce qu'elle nous attend depuis déjà 10 minutes.

- On dirait qu'elle régente ta vie.

- Non, mais je lui concède pratiquement tout ce qu'elle veut quand je ne veux pas me taper une de ses crises de nerfs.

Ils sortirent du vestiaire et firent leur chemin jusqu'au stationnement. Ils y trouvèrent Max assise sur le devant de la _Jeep_ de Krit.

- Krit, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit autant de temps ?

- Maxie, tss, tss. Tu ne sais pas que la patience est une vertu, dit Alec

Max ne l'avait pas vu avant qu'il ne parle, mais quand elle entendit sa voix elle commença a bouillir de rage.

- Ha non ! Pas lui ! Krit, pourquoi tu l'as amené avec toi ?

Elle dirigea son regard sur Alec.

- Et toi, crétin ! Ne m'appelle plus **jamais **Maxie. C'est bien clair ?

Alec ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Max, je lui ai seulement proposé de le ramené chez lui, rien de dramatique, dit Krit.

- C'est toi qui le dit. S'il vient, il s'assoit à l'arrière.

- Ne me dis pas, Maxie, que tu as peur que je corrompe ton frère, dit Alec sans cacher son amusement.

- La ferme ! lui cria Max

Ils montèrent tous en voiture, Krit et Max à l'avant et bien évidemment Alec à l'arrière. Tout le long de trajet, Alec et Krit parlèrent de Football ce qui exaspérait au plus haut point la jeune adolescente. La voiture s'engouffra sur Mapple street, ce qui inquiéta Max. Elle commença à prier Dieu, bien qu'elle n'y croie pas vraiment, de faire en sorte que Krit ne ramène pas Alec chez eux. Elle vit ensuite qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant une maison qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle entendit Alec ouvrir la portière, c'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa que c'était a cet endroit qu'il vivait.

- C'est pas vrai ! En plus de l'avoir dans la plupart de mes cours, il faut en plus qu'il vive dans la même rue que moi, s'exclama Max.

Alec n'avait toujours pas fermé la portière, il n'avait donc pas manqué un seul mot.

- Hé oui, Maxie ! Le hasard fait bien les choses.

Max ne répliqua pas, elle savait que si elle rajoutait quelque chose, il en ferait de même et elle aurait envie de mettre un terme a la vie de cet imbécile, peu importe les répercussions.

- Salut Krit, dit Alec.

Juste avant de fermer la porte de la voiture, Alec dit sur une voix presque chantée, en prenant soin d'étirer les mots : "Salut Maxie"

Max ne pouvait plus contenir sa rage, elle frappa sur la boîte a gants.

- Argh !

- Hé ! Tout doux, ne brise pas ma caisse !


	4. Tout une soirée! pt1

****

Décharge: Je ne possède en aucun cas les personnages de Dark Angel (mais avouez que ce serait le rêve de posséder Alec) qui sont la propriété James Cameron.

****

Note d'auteur: Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le long délai d'attente. Je m'étais promis que durant les vacances j'écrirais beaucoup plus, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion.

J'ai également prit la décision de séparé le chapitre en deux afin qu'il n'y est pas de confusion, puisque le chapitre est vu sous deux angles différents (Max, Alec).

Pour finir, j'aimerais remercier Reiya, ma super beta, pour son excellent boulot.

****

La vie autrement

Chapitre IV- Toute une soirée ! _(du point de vue de Max)_

Aussitôt arrivée chez elle, Max se rendit dans le garage et enleva la toile noire qui couvrait sa moto.

**__**

Un tour sur ma Ninja me fera du bien, pensa-t-elle****

Elle sortit ses verres fumés de sa poche et les enfila. Elle entraîna le véhicule à l'extérieur, puis l'enfourcha. Elle mit la clé dans le contact et démarra en trombe. Max n'avait qu'une envie, rouler le plus vite possible et aussi loin qu'elle pourrait. Depuis qu'elle avait sa moto, elle avait prit l'habitude de l'utiliser chaque fois qu'elle avait des soucis et qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Elle roulait depuis déjà un bon moment et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte elle s'était rendu à l'appartement de Logan. Elle immobilisa l'engin dans l'espace de stationnement, retira la clé du contact et en débarqua. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, appuya sur une touche et attendit que les portes s'ouvrent. Après quelques secondes, les portes glissèrent et quelques personnes sortirent de l'ascenseur. Max les laissa passer et y pénétra. Elle appuya sur le bouton numéroté 4, qui correspondait au numéro de l'étage de Logan. Les portes se refermèrent et Max commença son ascension. Elle entendit un son lui indiquant qu'elle était arrivée au quatrième étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Max sortit de l'ascenseur et avança dans un long corridor jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la porte de Logan. Elle leva le bras et frappa quelques coups. Elle dut attendre quelques instant avant qu'on ne lui ouvre.

- Max, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Logan.

- Je voulais te voir, mais si maintenant c'est interdit de rendre visite à son petit ami, je vais te laisser, dit la jeune adolescente tout en faisant demi-tour.

- Ne sois pas idiote, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. C'est juste que... je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite. Maintenant, fais-moi plaisir et reviens.

- Je sais que je suis arrivé à l'improviste, mais j'avais besoin d'être loin de chez moi et surtout j'avais envie de te voir.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Tu me le dirais si je te dérangeais, hein ?

- Tu ne me déranges pas le moins du monde, en fait, tu tombes juste à point. J'ai préparer le dîner et il y en a suffisamment pour nous deux. J'espère que tu as faim ?

- Tu rigoles ! Je suis affamée, je n'ai rien manger depuis le déjeuner.

- De toute façon tu es constamment affamé ! dit Logan sur un ton rieur.

- Hé ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Eh puis, qu'espères-tu ? J'ai 16 ans, je suis en pleine croissance.

Logan se mit à rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour dîner ? demanda-t-elle

- Des pâtes, répondit-il simplement.

- Mais encore...

- Des Raviolis.

- Hum, ce que je préfère.

- Je sais.

Logan et Max se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Il rajouta des couverts sur la table pour que Max puisse manger. Il tira une chaise comme tout bon gentleman afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Il se dirigea vers les armoires et sortit une assiette supplémentaire, puis il remplit les deux assiettes et alla les porter à la table. Max le remercia. Tout en allant vers le réfrigérateur, Logan dit : "Je crois que j'ai encore du cidre. J'allais boire du vin, mais comme tu n'en as pas l'âge, le cidre suffira."

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire une exception pour moi. De toute façon je peux bien prendre du vin ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais pris d'alcool.

- Je suis sure que ta mère serait ravie de l'entendre. Bon, je sais qu'il est là-dedans, mais je ne le vois pas.

- Tu sais ce n'est pas comme si elle ne se doutait pas que j'avais déjà pris de l'alcool. Elle en est consciente, elle sait très bien ce qui se passe quand je me rends à une fête où il n'y a que des adolescents. Elle sait qu'il y a de l'alcool à profusion.

- Et elle te laisse, y aller ?!

- Chaque fois elle est réticente, mais elle se dit que si je fais une bourde, mon frère sera là. Je dois avouer que ça ne change pas grand chose au fait que je boive ou non, puisque Krit est sans doute le moins raisonnable des deux et que c'est plutôt moi qui devrais garder un œil sur lui.

- Là n'est pas la question, même si tu as déjà bu et que ta mère le sait, tu n'as pas l'âge. Ah ! Enfin je l'ai trouvé ! dit Logan, tenant une bouteille de cidre en main tout en faisant son chemin jusqu'à la table. Il remplit leur verre et déposa la bouteille. Il s'assit et prit une bouchée de son plat.

- Alors, Max, Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

- C'était l'enfer crois-moi !

- Allons, ce n'était sans doute pas aussi atroce que tu le prétends.

- Est-ce que tu y étais ?

- Non, mais...

- Donc tu ne peux pas savoir si c'était atroce ou non.

- Dans ce cas, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Je te jure que c'est l'une des pires journées de ma vie. Tu vois, j'ai percuté cet arrogant ce qui m'a mit en retard à mon cours. À cause de lui j'ai eu droit à une heure de colle. Il est nouveau à l'école et il a déjà réussit à mettre tous mes amis dans sa poche et pire que tout, Krit et lui sont déjà inséparables. Oh, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est dans presque tous mes cours, excepter math et français. Il faut aussi que je mentionne qu'il vit à quelques maisons de chez nous.

- Voyons Max...

- Je n'exagère pas, Logan, mais bon cette affreuse journée aura au moins le mérite de bien se terminer. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement puisque je suis avec toi ? lui dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Logan le lui rendit.

- Tu sais Logan, on est en février.

- Je sais.

- Et dans quatre mois, nous serons en juin.

- Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

- Tu sais qu'à la fin juin, c'est la fin de l'année scolaire.

- Je sais tout ça, Max. Si tu me disais, où tu veux en venir.

- Et bien, tu vois, à chaque fin d'année, il y a ce bal et j'adorerais que tu viennes avec moi, cette année.

Logan n'ouvrit pas la bouche, il resta là, à la fixer.

- Je comprends, ça veut dire non, dit Max déconcertée.

- Heu non, c'est juste que je suis trop âgé pour ce type de soirée. Ce serait comme retomber en adolescence et en plus je ne serais pas à ma place. Il vaut mieux que Krit t'accompagne ou un de tes amis.

- Logan, ça m'est égal que tu sois plus âgé que moi. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, rien de plus.

- Max, j'ai souvent un horaire chargé, à cette période.

- J'ai compris, tu ne viendras pas.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'adorerais t'accompagner, mais les circonstances ne s'y prêtent pas. Écoute, je ne peux pas te promettre que je serai disponible ce jour-là, mais par contre, je peux te promettre une chose, c'est que je vais faire tout mon possible pour rester libre et passer cette soirée avec toi.

Logan lui fit un large sourire et Max le lui rendit faiblement, tentant de cacher le mieux possible sa déception, car ce n'était vraiment pas la réponse qu'elle espérait. Un lourd silence s'installa alors sur le jeune couple. Max ne pouvait plus le supporter, elle devait le rompre au plus vite.

- Et toi, Logan, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Oh, la routine, j'ai dut interviewer un de ces hommes pleins aux as, imbus de lui-même et qui n'a pour seul objectif, que les profits…

Max n'écoutait déjà plus, le travail de Logan était loin d'être ce qui la passionnait. Au moins, lorsqu'il parlait de son boulot, elle n'avait pas à meubler la conversation, cela lui donnait la chance de réfléchir. Et puis, elle en avait encore pour un bon moment a faire semblant qu'elle était intéressée parce que lorsque Logan parlait de son job, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, le sujet était infini. Le reste de la soirée se déroula ainsi, Logan parlait et Max acquiesçait de temps à autre sans vraiment porter attention à ses propos.

Il était près de neuf heures lorsque Max rentra chez elle. Elle avait crut qu'en allant voir Logan, elle allait retrouver le moral, mais c'était loin du compte. Cette soirée était vraiment ratée, du moins de son côté parce que Logan, lui, semblait avoir aimé chaque minute. Max se dit alors qu'elle ne devait pas le mentionner à Krit, il se ferait un plaisir de tout raconter à Sketchy et Herbal et peut être même à Alec. Il n'était vraiment pas question que ce crétin soit au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie, particulièrement sa vie amoureuse.

Max se rendit au sous-sol dans l'espoir de regarder un peu la télévision en paix, avant d'aller dormir, mais dès qu'elle arriva en bas, elle regretta amèrement sa décision. Krit y était avec...nul autre qu'Alec et ils jouaient aux jeux vidéos. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, ils se connaissaient depuis seulement une journée et ils agissaient déjà comme s'ils avaient toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde. Elle entendit alors la voix de son frère, ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Il me semblait bien que j'avais entendu du bruit. Tu vois Alec, Maxie a tendance à descendre les escaliers à la manière d'un éléphant.

Elle vit les deux garçons s'esclaffer à cette remarque.

- Je ne descends pas les escaliers comme un éléphant, espèce d'abruti !

- Ce n'est pas ta meilleure insulte, Max ! lui dit Krit.

- Ce n'est pas un concours d'insultes que je sache. Eh puis tu veux bien me dire ce que ce crétin fait ici ?

- Je n'ai pas de compte a te rendre. Tu ne veux pas que je critique ton charmant Logan, alors abstiens-toi d'en faire de même avec mes amis, tu veux ?

Max ne répliqua pas. Elle vit du coin de l'œil, Alec se lever, prendre son blouson et l'enfiler.

- Je crois que je vais y aller.

- Fais dont ça ! souffla Max.

- Alec, tu n'as pas à partir parce qu'elle le veut. Max se croit la reine de la maison, ce qu'elle n'est pas.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec ta sœur, je dois vraiment y aller. Je dois finir de déballer mes affaires, c'est la condition, que mon père m'a donné pour avoir ma propre voiture, répliqua Alec.

- Si tu le dis, ajouta Krit.

- On se verra donc demain, à l'école.

Alec s'éloigna du sofa et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Lorsqu'il passa près de Max, il lui souffla à l'oreille : "Ravi de t'avoir revu, Maxie !"

Il était tellement près d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Elle ne savait pas quelles avaient été les intentions d'Alec en faisant cela, mais il avait réussi à la faire réagir. Elle était à la fois irritée et excitée. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait ressentir deux émotions aussi contradictoires face à une même personne. Max tenta de retrouver contenance afin de ne pas laisser voir à quel point il l'avait affecté. Elle lâcha alors : "Crois-moi, ce n'est pas réciproque."

Elle l'entendit monter les marches une à une, alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir d'exaspération.--


	5. Tout une soirée! pt2

****

Décharge: Je ne possède en aucun cas les personnages de Dark Angel (mais avouez que ce serait le rêve de posséder Alec) qui sont la propriété James Cameron.

****

Note d'auteur : Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 4, qui est vue cette fois-ci par Alec.****

Je tiens à remercier Reiya, pour son excellent boulot.

**La vie autrement**

Chapitre IV- Toute une soirée ! _(du point de vue d'Alec)_

Dès que Krit l'eut raccompagné chez lui, Alec se dirigea immédiatement à la cuisine. Il prit quelques aliments dans le frigo et se prépara un sandwich. Heureusement que sa mère n'était pas encore rentrée, car si elle avait été présente elle l'aurait sans aucun doute réprimandé pour manger avant les repas. Il se dépêcha de se rendre dans sa chambre avant qu'elle ne revienne du boulot. Une fois arrivé, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

En temps normal, il n'était pas du genre à se sauver de sa mère, mais aujourd'hui il n'était pas d'humeur à l'affronter. Il avait eu assez de cette fille, Max. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le détestait autant. C'était comme si à la minute où elle l'avait vu, elle s'était dit qu'il était un monstre. Elle avait un sacré culot ! Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de se présenter et de précisé qu'il était nouveau. Elle avait alors cru qu'il la draguait et ce n'était pas le cas, enfin pas vraiment. Certes, elle était jolie, elle était d'ailleurs l'une des plus belles filles qu'il ait rencontrées, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envisagé de lui sauter dessus à la première occasion. De plus, il avait immédiatement eu le sentiment qu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un à la seconde même où ses yeux avaient croisés les siens. Il la trouvait vraiment irritante, bien sûr il agissait comme si ce n'était pas le cas devant les autres. Malgré le fait qu'elle le détestait et qu'il la trouvait des plus irritante, il était très intrigué par elle. Chaque fois qu'elle était au même endroit que lui, son regard s'enflammait, comme si, d'une certaine façon, elle prenait plaisir à se trouver près de lui. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait très bien qu'à la moindre pensée de lui, elle était répugnée.

Alec mit en marche sa chaîne stéréo, monta le son au maximum et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Ça aussi c'était une chose que sa mère ne tolérait pas, mais pour le moment il se foutait de ce qu'elle voulait ou non. Il ne voulait pas spécialement qu'elle se fâche, mais il ne se sentait pas dans l'état de se plier aux moindres exigences des ses parents, ce soir.

Le temps passait et Alec ne faisait rien d'autre qu'écouter la musique et marquer le rythme avec ses doigts. Étrangement sa mère n'avait toujours pas protester. Il entendit alors de faibles coups sur sa porte de chambre. Il se leva et ouvrit.

- Alec, c'est l'heure de manger, lui dit sa mère.

- J'ai mangé, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton sec.

- Surveille ce ton, jeune homme ! dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Et baisse le volume de ta chaîne stéréo.

- Désolé.

- J'aimerais comprendre ce qui t'arrive.

- C'est simple ! J'en ai marre de déménager à tout moment. Et puis, je déteste déjà cette ville ! On était mieux à _Sheridan_. Tu sais l'an dernier, quand nous y avons emménager, j'ai crut que nous y resterions. Nous y avons emménagé en septembre, ce qui était inhabituel, je n'arrivais pas en plein milieu de l'année scolaire. Quand nous avons passer le cap des 6 mois, l'idée que c'était définitif s'est incrustée dans mon esprit. J'y croyais et pour la première fois, je me suis laissé aller à m'attacher à cet endroit. Nous n'étions jamais restés plus d'un an au même endroit et c'était bien d'avoir le sentiment que j'avais une vie stable pour une fois.

- Tu sais que tout ça, c'est à cause du travail de ton père.

- Non maman, cette fois-ci papa ne s'est pas fait muter, il a lui-même demander son transfert.

- C'était pour ton bien.

- Mon bien !

- Nous ne pouvions plus te voir souffrir. Alec, ce déménagement est tout ce qui te fallait pour passer par-dessus les événements de _Sheridan_. Et crois-moi, bientôt Seattle deviendra ton nouveau chez-toi.

- Tu vois… j'en doute sincèrement. Je ne serai jamais chez moi ici.

- Alec…

- Maman, je suis réaliste, certaines personne me détestent déjà. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas se faire aimer de tout le monde. Je préférais endurer les regards accusateurs que ceux de filles, qui se pensent les maîtresse du monde et qui croient que je suis un raté.

- Mais tu n'es pas un raté, chéri !

- Va donc lui dire !

- ça ressemble à un cas isolé. Si tu me dis tout ça, c'est parce que tu as craqué pour une fille et elle n'a pas succombé à ton charme, je me trompe ?

- ça n'a rien à voir, ce n'est pas lié à cette fille principalement, dit-il en adoucissant sa voix.

- Je te connais, Alec. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de devoir toujours t'adapter ainsi à de nouveaux environnements, mais je me rappelle que quand nous t'avons annoncé notre départ de _Sheridan_, tu étais soulagé, comme si c'était ce que tu attendais.

- Tu as raison, j'étais à bout.

- Oui tu étais à bout et au moment où nous sommes arrivés ici, tu as retrouvé un peu de cette joie de vivre qui te caractérise. Et ce n'est pas parce que ta journée s'est mal déroulée que tu dois détester cette ville. Te connaissant, tu as déjà une foule de nouveaux amis et une tonne de filles à tes pieds.

Alec sourit légèrement.

- Dans peu de temps tu ne voudras plus quitter l'endroit, dit-elle en tournant les talons pour s'en aller.

Alors qu'elle allait mettre le pied à l'extérieur de sa chambre, elle s'arrêta, se retourna vers lui et lui dit : " Et je suis sûre que sous peu, cette fille réalisera quel charmant garçon tu es et si ce n'est pas le cas… eh bien ce sera sa perte et non la tienne !"

Alec s'assit sur son lit de nouveau et repensa à ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Elle avait raison, ce déménagement était l'une des meilleures choses qui pouvait lui arriver depuis les événements de l'an dernier. Il ne détestait pas vraiment _Seattle_, en fait, il aimait bien, les gens étaient sympathiques en général, il s'était trouver un excellent ami en la personne de Krit. Il y avait aussi Herbal, Sketchy, Cindy et Kendra, sur qui il pouvait compter pour le faire rire. Il avait passé une excellente journée en leur compagnie. Il y avait aussi Max, que pouvait-il dire d'elle, si ce n'était qu'elle lui plaisait, mais elle, elle le détestait. Il prit comme décision de ne pas se laisser affecter par ses remarques et tenter de la faire sortir de ses gonds le plus souvent possible, parce que quand elle était fâchée, elle était encore plus belle et il y prenait tout simplement plaisir.

Vers 20h00, il entendit la sonnerie du téléphone. Il étira son bras vers la table de nuit et saisi le téléphone sans fil qui y était. Il appuya sur une touche et répondit.

- Allô ?

Heu, allô, j'aimerais parler à Alec

- C'est moi.

Alec, c'est Krit, je me demandais si tu avais envie de faire une soirée jeux vidéo.

- Ouais, ce serait bien.

Cool ! Alors je t'attends.

- Tu sais, même si on vit sur la même rue, ça ne veut pas dire que je sais où tu vis.

C'est vrai, rends-toi au _452_.

- J'arrive.

À tout à l'heure.

Alec coupa la ligne, déposa le téléphone, puis se leva pour éteindre sa chaîne stéréo. Il prit son blouson qui gisait au sol et sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit les escaliers et se rendit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Au moment où il allait tourner la poignée, son père l'en empêcha.

- Où vas-tu, comme ça?

- Chez un copain.

- Loin de moi, l'idée de jouer les pères protecteurs, mais où vit-il ?

- Pas très loin d'ici.

- Tu peux élaborer ?

- À quelques minutes d'ici, il vit dans la même rue que nous. Satisfait ?

- Oui. Alors, dis-moi, as-tu tenter de t'inscrire dans l'équipe de foot ?

- Oh, je suis receveur.

- C'est génial !

- Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat, je ne suis que receveur et ce n'est que du foot, dit Alec sur un ton arrogant.

- Alec, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de laisser tomber l'arrogance lorsque tu me parles ?

- J'ai arrêté de compter après un moment.

- Alec…

- J'ai compris, j'arrête.

- bien.

- Je peux y aller, maintenant ?

- Oui, mais ne rentre pas trop tard, il y a des cours demain.

- Je sais.

Alec ouvrit la porte et sortit de la maison. Après quelques minutes, il se trouvait sur le porche de la maison de Krit. Il étira son bras et appuya sur la sonnette. Il n'attendit pas très longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne vienne lui ouvrir.

- Bonjour, lui dit une dame qu'il présumait être la mère de Krit. Elle avait le même teint olive que Max, ses lèvres étaient tout aussi charnues, en fait plus il observait la femme en face de lui plus il réalisait que Max en était le portrait craché.

- Je peux vous aider ? lui demanda la mère de Krit.

- Oui, je viens voir Krit.

- Tu n'as qu'à entrer et te rendre au sous-sol.

Elle le laissa entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Merci madame.

- Je t'en pris, appelle-moi Faith.

- D'accord.

Alec se rendit au sous-sol et y trouva Krit, comme Faith le lui avait dit.

- Hé Alec !

- Hé !

- Ca va ?

- Je vais bien comme toujours.

Alec observa la pièce comme si il cherchait quelque chose, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était.

- Si c'est Max que tu cherches, elle n'est pas là, donc il n'y aura pas de prise de becs.

- Quoi ? ça ne me fait rien qu'elle soit là ou non.

- Si tu le dis.

En vérité, Alec avait inconsciemment espéré qu'elle serait là, ne serait ce que pour voir son regard s'enflammer à la minute même où elle le verrait.

- Bon, si je suis ici, ce n'est pas pour parler de ta sœur ou pour la voir, mais pour jouer aux jeux vidéos.

- C'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? NFL 2004 ou NHL 2004.

- NHL 2004.

- Parfait !

Krit s'approcha du téléviseur, là où la console de jeu se trouvait. Il inséra le disque et prit les manettes, il en tendit une à Alec. Ils choisirent chacun une équipe, Alec les _Stars de Dallas_ et Krit les _Devils du New Jersey._ Une fois les équipes choisis, ils commencèrent une partie.

- Alors Alec, comment c'était _Sheridan_.

- C'est une ville parmi tant d'autres en Amérique du Nord.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est comment la vie était là-bas, pour toi ?

- Pas trop mal jusqu'à un certain point, dit Alec sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

- T'avais une petite amie ?

Alec ne lui répondit pas.

- Tu sais que je t'ai posé une question ?

Ils entendirent un bruit indiquant que l'une des deux équipes avait marqué un but.

- T'as un point, dit Alec tentant de détourner la conversation.

- Ouais, mais j'attends toujours une réponse à ma question.

Alec ne lui répondit toujours pas.

- Bon d'accord, j'abandonne, tu ne veux pas en parler.

- Je n'en parle pas parce que je préfère laisser derrière moi tout ce qui s'est passé dans les autres villes.

- C'était si dur que ça ?

- Oui et non, dit Alec sur un ton qui laissait voir qu'il ne voulait pas approfondir le sujet.

Ils continuèrent à jouer jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Ils se tournèrent en direction des bruits et virent Max à la base de l'escalier.

- Il me semblait bien que j'avais entendu du bruit. Tu vois Alec, Maxie a tendance à descendre les escaliers à la manière d'un éléphant.

Alec ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce n'était pas vraiment pour ce que Krit avait dit, mais plutôt pour le plaisir que lui procurait la vue Max qui rougissait de colère.

- Je ne descends pas les escaliers comme un éléphant, espèce d'abruti !

- Ce n'est pas ta meilleure insulte, Max ! lui dit Krit.

- Ce n'est pas un concours d'insultes que je sache. Eh puis tu veux bien me dire ce que ce crétin fait ici ?

- Je n'ai pas de compte a te rendre. Tu ne veux pas que je critique ton charmant Logan, alors abstiens-toi d'en faire de même avec mes amis, tu veux?

Alec adorait voir Max dans cet état, mais autant il appréciait ce spectacle, il savait qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter afin de les laisser régler leur problème tous les deux. Il se leva, pris son blouson sur le canapé et l'enfila.

- Je crois que je vais y aller.

- Fais dont ça ! souffla Max.

- Alec, tu n'as pas à partir parce qu'elle le veut. Max se croit la reine de la maison, ce qu'elle n'est pas.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec ta sœur, je dois vraiment y aller. Je dois finir de déballer mes affaires, c'est la condition, que mon père m'a donné pour avoir ma propre voiture, répliqua Alec.

Sur ce coup Alec avait tout inventé, il avait tout déballé la veille et son père ne lui avait pas imposé une quelconque condition.

- Si tu le dis, ajouta Krit.

- On se verra donc demain, à l'école

Alec fit son chemin vers l'escalier. En passant à proximité de Max, il lui souffla à l'oreille : "Ravi de t'avoir revu, Maxie !"

Il l'observa afin de capter toute forme de réaction. Dès que son souffle eut frôlé la peau de la jeune fille, elle frissonna. La réaction de Max le rendit confus, s'il avait fait cela c'était pour l'irriter, il avait été loin de se douter qu'elle réagirait ainsi. Il l'entendit alors dire : "Crois-moi, ce n'est pas réciproque."

Alec oublia sa confusion et éclata de rire. Il grimpa les escaliers, sortit de chez les Guevara et rentra chez lui.


	6. Souvenirs troublants

Décharge: Je ne possède en aucun cas les personnages de Dark Angel (mais avouez que ce serait le rêve de posséder Alec) qui sont la propriété James Cameron.

Je tiens à remercier Reiya, pour son excellent boulot.

**La vie autrement**

Chapitre V- Souvenirs troublants

Les semaines passèrent et le mois de mai arriva. Chaque semaine s'était déroulé sur le même principe, Alec tentait par tous les moyens de faire sortir Max de ses gonds et pour son plus grand plaisir il y parvenait à chaque fois sans grands efforts.

Depuis son arrivée, Alec avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer Logan à plus d'une reprise et tout comme Krit, il le détestait. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que Max pouvait voir en ce type. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte que cet homme tentait de la changer, d'essayer de la rendre parfaite pour son petit monde snobinard. Il la faisait passer à coté de ce qui devait être la plus belle partie de sa vie, l'adolescence. Elle méritait mieux qu'un homme qui ne pouvait pas la prendre comme elle était.

Ces derniers temps, il se surprenait à l'observer. Il adorait la façon qu'elle avait de replacer ses cheveux derrière son oreille ou de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure chaque fois qu'elle était soucieuse, nerveuse ou même concentrée. Chaque petit détail la concernant, l'extasiait. Si seulement elle pouvait réaliser qu'il n'était pas le crétin de service qui flirte avec toutes les filles qui croisent sa route. Alec devait tout de même avouer qu'il ne faisait rien pour lui donner une autre image de lui. Mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, elle était persuadée que c'était pour raconter des idioties, alors que ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Max le verrait toujours comme une nullité, il ne pouvait rien faire pour qu'elle le voit sous un autre œil.

Oublie-la, Alec ! Et fait vite ! N'oublie pas la promesse que tu t'es faite. Tu ne t'engageras plus jamais dans une relation, pas avec tous les problèmes et la souffrance que cela entraîne.

Alec parcourut le couloir qui menait au local de chimie. Pour une fois, il était à l'heure, il n'aurait pas à se rendre chez le proviseur. Cet homme-là l'effrayait, il avait une fixation sur lui et s'en était tout simplement effrayant. Le proviseur Ronald l'adorait parce qu'il avait soit disant sauvé l'équipe de foot. Selon ses dires, c'était grâce à lui, Alec, si l'équipe était en liste pour les championnats. Alec devait admettre que cette fixation lui était utile, grâce à ça il évitait une foule de retenues, mais le prix à payer était peut-être trop cher. Chaque fois il devait se taper les rêves de M. Ronald dont il était immanquablement la vedette. Toute cette histoire frisait l'homosexualité et c'était ce qui l'effrayait.

Alec fit son chemin jusqu'à sa place, aux côtés de Max. Étonnement, elle était aussi à l'heure. Il lança un sourire en direction de Cindy, avant de s'asseoir. Une fois assit sur son tabouret, il s'étira le cou jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit à la hauteur de l'oreille de sa partenaire de labo et lui susurra : "Bonjour Maxie !" Comme à l'habitude, il eut droit à un regard noir de la jeune adolescente.

M. Blackburn fit son entrée et chaque élève se tut, lui donnant toute leur attention.

- Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir déterminer la nature de certains composés chimiques. C'est-à-dire déterminer si c'est un acide, une base ou un sel. Vous devrez me faire un rapport complet dans lequel vous détaillerez chaque étape de la manipulation. N'oubliez surtout pas votre conclusion parce que si une équipe omet de la faire encore une fois, elle se verra octroyer un zéro. Vous pouvez commencer, tout le matériel nécessaire se trouve sur vos tables de travail.

Alec se retourna vers Max, dès que l'enseignant eut finit de leur donner leurs instructions, puis dit : " Et bien Maxie, qui aura l'honneur de manipuler les produits cette fois-ci ?"

- Moi bien évidemment ! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu manipules des produits comme du _KOH (N.A. pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas ce qu'est du KOH, c'est de l'hydroxyde de potassium. Ce produit est un acide, qui peut causer de graves brûlures_ _s'il entre en contact avec la peau et qu'on ne le réalise pas sur le moment)._ Je ne te fais pas suffisamment confiance. Imagine ce qui pourrait arriver si tu en échappais sur quelqu'un. Tu es un danger public !

- Wow ! La confiance règne ! s'exclama Alec.

- T'as tout compris ! Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est détailler dans les moindres détails tout ce que je fais.

- Laisse-moi au moins prendre une feuille et un crayon.

- Fais vite ! lui ordonna Max.

Alec fouilla dans son cartable et en sortit une feuille. Il prit un crayon et commença à indiquer la date, mais il n'avait aucune idée du jour qu'il était.

- Max, tu peux m'aider ?

- Quoi ? Tu es trop incompétent pour écrire seul ?

- Ha ha ! Très drôle ! Je veux simplement connaître la date d'aujourd'hui.

- Jeudi, 21 mai, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Alec échappa son crayon et perdit complètement le contact visuel. Il était assailli d'images.

Une lumière rouge passant au vert… des phares se rapprochant… un cri… puis Boum !

Max n'y comprenait rien, un instant il demandait la date et l'instant suivant, il avait complètement perdu le focus et semblait troublé, effaré. Elle étira son bras pour lui secouer l'épaule, mais au premier contact, il sursauta et lui fit échapper le KOH qu'elle tenait. Le produit se retrouva sur la main du jeune homme.

- Alec…je suis désolé.

Le jeune adolescent ne réagissait pas, il ne sentait pratiquement pas la sensation de brûlure sur sa main. Cindy qui avait été témoin de toute la scène, interpella l'enseignant. M.Blackburn s'approcha rapidement d'Alec.

- Il faut nettoyer ça au plus vite !

L'homme attrapa un chiffon humide et enveloppa la main de l'adolescent dans le tissu.

- Cynthia accompagnez-le à l'infirmerie, ordonna l'enseignant.

- Non, je vais y aller avec lui, dit Max.

- Bon d'accord, mais faites vite ! Il pourrait avoir une grave brûlure s'il n'a pas les soins appropriés le plus rapidement possible.

Max se leva et entraîna Alec, qui n'avait pratiquement aucune réaction. Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et furent accueillis pas une infirmière âgée d'au moins 50 ans.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il a reçu un produit chimique sur la main.

- Lequel ?

- Du KOH.

L'infirmière s'approcha des deux jeunes adolescents et dit à Alec : "Tendez-moi votre main, jeune homme."

Alec fit ce qui lui était demandé à la façon d'un automate. L'infirmière nettoya la brûlure minutieusement. Elle s'assura de la gravité de la blessure. Elle enveloppa la main de l'adolescent avec un bandage.

- Attendez ici, je reviens.

Max et Alec étaient désormais seuls. Alec retrouvait tranquillement un état normal.

- Max, tu peux partir, tu sais.

- Non, je ne vais pas te laisser seul. J'ai eu peur et je veux m'assurer que tout va bien.

- Je vais bien, tu peux partir.

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, si c'était le cas tu aurais réagi quand tu as reçu le produit sur ta main.

- Si je me rappelle bien, c'est toi qui m'a traité de _danger public_ et d'après ce qui s'est passé, on pourrait plutôt croire que c'est toi.

- Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé, si tu n'étais pas parti dans les nuages.

- C'est pas vrai ! Avec toi, je suis toujours le fautif !

- Mais c'est la vérit

- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas accepter ne serait ce **qu'une **fois, que tu peux être la seule responsable.

Max le fixa d'un regard remplit de colère, ne répondant pas à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- C'est ridicule, Max ! Tu es tellement bornée que tu ne te rends pas compte que les autres peuvent avoir raison, en particulier **moi **!

- La ferme, Alec !

Alec soupira fortement. Il était clair qu'il ne lui ferait jamais voir son point. La tension diminua un peu et Max se risqua à demander : "Alec, tu peux m'expliquer un truc ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a mit dans cet état léthargique, en classe ?"

- Qu'est-ce que ca peut bien te faire ?

Max allait répliquer quand l'infirmière revint. Elle tendit un sachet au jeune homme et lui dit : " Ce sont des anti-douleurs. Le sachet en contient quatre. Prenez deux comprimés, maintenant et prenez les deux autres dans 12 heures. Je vous ai dispensé de votre pratique de football de ce soir. Il est hors de question pour vous, de jouer avec une main dans un état pareil. Je vous ai également dispensé de la pratique de demain ainsi que du match de samedi."

- D'accord.

- Cela dit, vous n'êtes pas exempté de vos cours. N'en profitez pas, est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui.

- Vous pouvez retourner en classe, même s'il ne reste que 15 minutes.

Alec se dirigea en premier à l'extérieur. Il se disait qu'il devait reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et ne rien laissé transparaître de son état de détresse. Il se tourna vers Max et lui dit d'un ton faussement enjoué : "Tu vas rester là toute la journée à me reluquer, où tu vas revenir en classe, avec moi."

(point de vue de Max)

Max regarda Alec qui faisait tranquillement son chemin hors de l'infirmerie. Elle repensait à leur discussion. Il avait raison, elle n'allait pas l'avouer, mais c'était vrai, il n'était pas toujours le seul responsable et dans ce cas-ci c'était elle la fautive. Si seulement, elle avait déposé le produit avant de le toucher, ce ne serait jamais arrivé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était en cause. Le fil des ses pensées fut interrompu par Alec, qui lui disait : "Tu vas rester là toute la journée a me reluquer, où tu vas revenir en classe, avec moi."

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'amusement dans sa voix sonnait faux. Elle avait par contre entendu ce qu'il avait dit et elle n'allait pas laisser ça filer.

- Je ne te reluque pas ! Tu n'es vraiment pas mon genre !

- Dis-toi tout ce que tu voudras, Maxie, mais je sais que tu es dingue de moi !

Argh… Il avait vraiment le don de l'énerver.

(point de vue d'Alec)

- Je ne te reluque pas ! Tu n'es vraiment pas mon genre !

Alec fut très soulagé quand il s'aperçut qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de son état. Il devait la relancer avec quelque chose, n'importe quoi, juste pour qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de rien.

- Dis-toi tout ce que tu voudras, Maxie, mais je sais que tu es dingue de moi !

Il la vit rougir de colère et il ne put que se féliciter de ne pas avoir éveillé ses soupçons.

Alec sortit de son cours le plus rapidement possible. Il était hanté par les mêmes images qui s'enchaînaient encore et encore, chaque fois plus précises que la précédente. Tout cela avait commencé lors de son cours de chimie quand Max lui avait dit la date d'aujourd'hui. Il voulait tout oublier, il voulait effacer ses images de sa mémoire, mais plus il essayait et plus elles revenaient et plus c'était pénible. Il était en train de devenir fou.

Il se dirigea hors de l'école et s'assit à une table de pique-nique. Il tenta une fois de plus d'enfouir ses images atroces au plus profond de lui, ses amis allaient bientôt arriver et il ne voulait absolument pas qu'ils le voient dans cet état dépressif. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Krit au loin qui faisait son chemin vers lui.

- Hé Alec ! On raconte partout que ma sœur t'a brûlé à coup de produit chimique.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Ouais, bien à voir ta main dans ce bandage on ne dirait pas ! Ça pourrait même t'empêcher de jouer ce soir.

- Actuellement…

- C'est pas vrai ! Comment allons-nous faire sans toi ? Nous étions en bonne voie pour remporter le championnat, si nous perdons un seul match nous sommes hors course et c'est clair que sans toi, nous sommes foutu.

- Ce soir ce n'est qu'une pratique. Je ne pourrai pas jouer demain non plus et…

- Mais demain c'est la pratique qui précède le match, c'est important que tu y sois, c'est là que nous établissons notre stratégie de jeu.

- je sais, mais ca n'a pas d'importance, puisque je ne joue pas samedi.

- Merde ! Ça y est, nous sommes foutu !

- Vous allez vous en sortir sans moi. Vous gagniez quand je n'étais pas dans l'équipe, je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement.

- Il nous arrivait de perdre aussi et nous n'avons pas perdu un seul match depuis que tu es là.

- Crois-moi, vous allez y arriver sans moi.

- Cette histoire, doit tout de même te donner une raison supplémentaire pour détester ma chère sœur.

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Je ne te comprends pas, elle te traite comme un chien et tu ne la déteste pas !

- Je trouve le tout plutôt drôle, peut être pas le fait que j'aie été brûlé, mais les insultes et tout le reste, oui.

Après un certain temps, Max et Cindy les rejoignirent. Elles étaient déjà en grande conversation.

- …Cindy, j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit, j'ai demandé de nouveau à Logan de m'accompagner à la soirée de fin d'année et la réponse reste la même : Il va avoir trop de travail pour même y penser et il ne peut pas s'en débarrasser.

- Je suis désolé, chou.

- Y'a rien qu'on puisse faire, dit Max en un soupir.

- Tu sais, Maxie, dit Alec s'immisçant dans leur conversation, s'il t'aimait vraiment, il laisserait tout tombé en un clin d'œil pour être avec toi et te faire plaisir.

Max le fusilla du regard.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, tu veux ? Mes histoires de cœur ne te concerne en rien et puis qu'est-ce que tu connais en matière d'amour ?!

C'était maintenant autour d'Alec de la fusiller du regard.

- Dis-toi une chose, Max, j'en connais plus que ce que tu ne peux croire. Ne viens pas me dire ce que je sais ou ne sais pas.

Il récolta ses affaires, se leva d'un bond et quitta aussi rapidement qu'il s'était levé. Sketchy, Herbal et Kendra, s'apprêtaient à les rejoindre, ils étaient complètement ébahis de voir leur ami s'en aller aussi précipitamment.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Sketchy.

Krit posa un regard froid et réprobateur sur sa sœur, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était capable d'autant de méchanceté. Cindy n'y croyait pas non plus, elle n'aurait jamais cru que sa meilleure amie puisse dire une telle chose.

- Max, tu sais que je t'adore, mais cette fois, tu es aller trop loin, dit l'Afro-américaine.

(point de vue d'Alec)

Après ce que Max lui avait dit, Alec avait décidé de sécher les deux cours de l'après-midi. Pour la plupart du temps il avait errer dans les rues de Seattle. Maintenant, il était chez lui et n'espérait qu'une chose, que ces images cessent de le hanter, qu'il puisse oublier cette histoire une fois pour tout et recommencer à vivre normalement.

(point de vue de Max)

Max savait qu'elle était allée trop loin, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'était diriger ici, immédiatement après ses cours. Elle ne l'y avait pas vu et devinait aisément que s'il n'avait pas été en classe, c'était à cause d'elle. Elle l'avait vraiment blessé.

Elle étira son bras pour appuyer sur la sonnette. Il s'écoula quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un ne lui ouvre.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda une femme, très jolie pour son âge. Elle arborait un sourire radieux. Max se dit alors que ce devait être la mère d'Alec. Ils avaient tous deux le même sourire et les même yeux verts, qui faisaient le charme de l'adolescent.

- J'aimerais voir Alec, svp.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Max, Max Guevara.

- La sœur de Krit, c'est bien ça ?

Max hocha simplement de la tête.

- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas s'il est rentré de l'école, si oui je ne l'ai pas entendu. Il est probablement dans sa chambre. Vous pouvez aller vérifier, c'est la première porte à droite, à l'étage.

- Merci, Madame.

- Je vous en pris. Et faites-moi plaisir, Max, appelez-moi Emy, dit la mère d'Alec qui avait encore son sourire.

- D'accord.

La femme s'écarta afin de laisser Max entrer, puis referma la porte derrière la jeune adolescente. Max gravit l'escalier marche par marche avec appréhension. Une fois à l'étage, elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alec. Elle leva une main tremblante et frappa quelques coups sur la porte en bois, blanche.

À Suivre…

Note d'auteur: Je suis désolé pour l'immense retard. Je tenais a vous avertir que je n'updaterai pas cette fic avant un bon moment car je tente de me concentrer sur l'écriture des derniers chapitres de "Pourquoi nous". D'ailleurs si vous lisez cette fic, j'apprécierais que vous alliez sur ce site www.geocities. _com/julolitaro/vote.htm répondre a quelques questions qui m'aideront a écrire la fin. (NB. ne faites pas copier coller pour l'adresse car ça ne fonctionnera pas a moins que vous enleciez l'espace entre le point et com)_

_J'ai eu quelques mesaages me disant qu'on n'aimait pas la facon dont je décrivais Logan, je suis vraiment désolé pour les fans de Logan que j'ai offencé, mais son comportement est vital pour la suite._


	7. l'histoire derrière les tournments

Note: Je sis que j'avais promis le chapitre beaucoup plus tôt et je suis désolé d'avoir prise beaucoup plus de temps de prévu. Je dois vous avouer que si je n'ai pas poster le chapitre plus tôt, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'était pas prêt mais plutôt parce que je n'avais pas suffisament de motivation pour m'auto corriger avant de le soumettre à reiya… et le chapitre ne m'était pas très satisfaisant, il ne l'est toujours pas, mais je n'ai pas le sentiment que je pourrais le changer de quelques manières pour qu'il me semble plus attrayants… J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même…Je fais sans aucun doute faire travailler votre patience encore une fois, le prochain chapitre pourrait mettre bien du temps à venir et encore là c'est de ma faute, j'ai entrepris beaucoup trop de chose, que j'ai délaissé quelques peu et j'aimerais m'y remettre dont quelques fics en anglais sur One Tree Hill ainsi qu'une nouvelle qui s'avéra être un crossover entre Supernatural et One Tree Hill (Je sais, je sais! Quelle idée saugrenue! Vous avez raison, mais cette obsession que j'ai à voir Jensen avec Hilarie Burton m'a amenée cette idée et le reste…) Bref, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de l'attente pour ce chapitre ainsi que pour celle à venir pour le prochain chapitre.

Merci à Reiya, ma Beta, pour son excellent boulot! J

**La vie autrement**

**Chapitre VI- l'histoire derrière les touments**

Alec était assit sur son lit et ne cessait de ressasser cette soirée, où tout avait changé. Il était tellement absorbé par ses mauvais souvenirs qu'il n'entendit pratiquement pas les coups sur sa porte. La seconde fois qu'il les entendit, il réalisa qu'il devait y avoir quelqu'un de l'autre côté, sans doute sa mère.

"Tu peux entrer" dit Alec.

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement et dévoila une petite silhouette. C'était vraiment la dernière personne qu'Alec désirait voir à ce moment précis.

" Max! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici? "

" Je…Je suis venue m'excuser. Je suis définitivement allée trop loin à l'heure du déjeuner. " Bafouilla-t-elle.

Alec se leva aussitôt du lit et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

" Tu crois sérieusement que t'excuser suffit! "

" Peut être pas, mais je fais des efforts pour rattraper le coup. "

" Ce n'est pas avec de simples excuses que tu rattraperas le coup, ça ne suffit pas! Depuis que je suis arrivé, tu te permets de me juger sans aucune raison. Tu ne me connais pas! Au début j'en avais rien à faire que tu me traites de tous les noms, que tu prétendes me connaître, mais là, j'en ai ma claque! Au déjeuner tu as effectivement dépasser les bornes et c'était la dernière chose que je pouvais prendre de toi. Le vase déborde, j'en ai assez de toi et de tes fausses suppositions sur mon compte. Alors ne viens pas croire qu'un simple 'Je m'excuse' réglera tout parce que ça n'arrivera pas. " Dit Alec hors de lui.

Max le regarda débiter ses paroles, sans broncher. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais ça la blessait énormément qu'Alec ne veuille pas la pardonner, mais elle arrivait à comprendre ses motifs. Elle n'avait pas été des plus gentille avec lui depuis son arrivée, elle ne méritait sans doute pas qu'il lui pardonne.

" Tu veux bien me dire un truc? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire que je te pardonne ou non? Tu me détestes!"

" Ce n'est pas vrai. "

" Quoi? Tu veux bien répéter? Car je crois avoir eu une des ces hallucinations auditives."

" Je ne te déteste pas. Même si j'ai une façon très étrange de te le montrer je me préoccupe de toi…tu es…en quelques sortes un ami à mes yeux. "

" Un ami! Attends, ce doit être une autre hallucination, parce je ne me rappelle pas un seul instant, depuis qu'on se connaît, où tu n'es été qu'un tant soit peu amicale avec moi. Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais tu ne traites pas tes autres amis de la même façon. "

" Je sais. Tu as raison, je n'ai pas été une seule fois amicale avec toi, mais va savoir pourquoi, tu es tout de même important pour moi. Que serais ma vie, maintenant, sans toi pour me tourmentée? J'aime bien nos prises de becs, même si elles me laissent à chaque fois dans un état complet de rage. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ce que je viens de dire, mais je te jure que c'est vrai. Tu as raison, je ne te connais pas et je ne devrais pas te juger comme je le fais. Je n'aurais pas dû dire que tu ne connaissais rien à l'amour, c'était complètement stupide de ma part. Je suis désolée pour ça ainsi que pour ta main. "

" Excuses acceptées, ça te va? " dit-il pour se débarrasser d'elle. Il était tout de même touché par ses mots et sa sincérité, mais il n'était pas entièrement prêt à lui donner son pardon total, mais ça elle n'avait pas à le savoir. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment, c'était se retrouver seul et pouvoir faire le point, il voulait remettre le problème 'Max' à plus tard et ne se consacrer qu'à remettre sa vie en ordre.

" Ça me va seulement si tu le penses vraiment. "

Alec prit un moment pour réfléchir. Il avait espéré qu'elle prenne son pardon sans question, mais il aurait mit sa main au feu qu'elle douterait de sa sincérité. Max doutait de tout et de rien et aujourd'hui n'aurait sûrement pas été l'exception à la règle. Il pesa les pours et les contres, soupira et lui répondit : " Je le pense. "

Max lui lança un sourire reconnaissant.

" Tu crois que je suis au paradis? " demanda-t-il soudainement.

" Quoi! "

" Oui, tu vois, ce ne peut qu'être que pour cette raison que toi, la reine de glace, tu m'as fait des excuses et viens tout juste de me sourire. " répliqua-t-il, ayant l'impression de redevenir l'Alec qu'il connaissait et était.

Max laissa échapper un petit rire.

" …et j'ai même provoqué un rire. Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre raison possible, je suis au paradis! "

" Tu veux bien arrêter idiot! " dit Max, toujours souriante.

" À vos ordres majesté! "

Max pivota sur elle-même et observa la chambre typiquement masculine : Des posters de foot, de basket décoraient les murs, plusieurs trophées sportifs étaient sur les commodes. Max se dirigea vers l'une d'elle et prit un morceau de papier qui ressemblait fort bien à une photographie. Elle la retourna et y vit un garçon et une fille, enlacés et souriants. Elle y reconnaissait Alec. Max réalisa réellement sa bourde et l'effet qu'elle avait pu avoir sur Alec. Cette fille avait sans doute été sa petite amie alors qu'il vivait à Sheridan, leur relation avait dû mal se terminer ou il avait tout simplement dû la quitter lors du déménagement.

" Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Max?" demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

" Rien…juste ça. " dit-elle en lui montrant le cliché. Elle vit le visage d'Alec changer d'expression drastiquement, ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse.

Quel tact, Max! se félicita Max avec dérision.

" Je suis désolé, Alec " dit Max.

" T'as pas à l'être. " dit-il d'une voix mélancolique.

" Qui est-ce? "

" Quelqu'un. " dit-il tentant de rester le plus évasif possible.

" Mais encore… "

" Ma petite amie de Sheridan " ajouta Alec sur un ton plus cassant. Il espérait que Max ne voudrait pas en savoir plus et qu'elle comprendrait à son ton qu'il ne désirait pas en parler.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? "

" Je ne veux pas en parler! "

" Alec je vois bien que ça te ronge. "

" Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler! C'est clair, non? "

" Je comprends tout à fait qu'une rupture puisse être difficile et que l'on ne veuille pas en parler, mais lorsqu'on en parle, on se sent libéré d'un poids, je te l'assure. "

" Qui t'as dit qu'on avait rompu! "

" J'ai seulement pensé que c'était ce qui c'était passé. Ça me semblait logique… "

" Il semblerait que tu penses trop! Et j'aimerais bien que tu cesses de penser à quoique ce soit ayant un lien avec moi. "

" Suis-je à blâmer parce que je m'intéresse à toi? Parce que je m'intéresse à comprendre pourquoi mon ami a l'air d'aller si mal? Si oui, alors blâme moi tant que tu veux, mais je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, que je sois plus amicale avec toi, que j'agisse en amie. C'est bien ce que je fais, non? Alors pourquoi me tournes-tu le dos? "

" Tu t'embourbes, Max. Il est vrai que je désire avoir avec toi une relation plus amicale, mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on soit de ces amis qui se disent tout. Si je voulais livrer mes états d'âme à quelqu'un, je le ferais devant un psy, Max, pas à toi. " dit Alec, espérant qu'elle abandonnerait.

Max ne se laissa pas atteindre par ces paroles, mais elle eut envie d'abandonner, pendant un bref instant. À quoi bon essayer d'aider quelqu'un qui ne veut pas qu'on l'aide, avait-elle pensé à ce moment, mais elle ne se laissa pas aller à son sentiment d'abandon et préféra rester. Elle aiderait Alec qu'il le veuille ou non.

" Peut être que ce n'est pas le genre d'amitié que tu aimerais qu'on partage, mais si c'était ce que moi je voulais? Si c'était moi qui allais si mal, ne tenterais-tu pas de comprendre, de savoir? " dit Max, tentant d'utiliser la ruse de l'opposition.

Alec y songea quelques secondes. Si la situation était inversée, il tenterait sans doute de comprendre, mais il voulait croire qu'il ne s'acharnerait pas à ce point. Autant Alec voulait se convaincre que si ce qu'il traversait arrivait à Max, il ne la forcerait pas à lui dire quoi que se soit, autant il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce serait sa réaction. Il se préoccupait d'elle plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais crut, il se voyait donc incapable de la laisser dans sa souffrance sans rien y faire, mais ça il ne lui dirait pas.

" Je tenterais sans doute de comprendre, mais tout comme moi tu ne me dirais rien, alors je n'insisterais pas. Je comprendrais ton besoin de solitude et je te laisserais l'espace qui te serait utile, j'attendrais patiemment que tu choisisses de te tourner vers moi de ton plein gré. " Dit Alec, ne croyant pas vraiment ses mots. Il savait que ce qu'il venait de dire représentait plutôt comment il voulait qu'elle agisse et non pas ce qu'il ferait dans une situation inversée.

Max comprit immédiatement qu'il transposait ce qu'il voulait en ce qu'il ferait.

" Tu crois que c'est ce que tu veux, Alec, mais t'isoler en un moment pareil n'est pas très sain. "

Il en avait marre de se battre contre elle. Il n'en avait vraiment plus l'énergie.

" Elle est morte… " murmura-t-il, si bas que Max n'entendit que le son de sa voix.

" Quoi? "

" J'ai dit elle est morte, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Nous n'avons jamais rompu. "

Max voulu posé une main compatissante sur son bras, mais il s'éloigna d'elle pour éviter le contact.

" Je suis désolée, Alec "

" T'as pas à l'être. Je n'ai surtout pas besoin de savoir à quel point tu es désolée. Ou à quel point tu as pitié de moi " dit-il, sa voix reprenant un peu plus de vigueur.

Max ne trouva rien à répliquer. La pièce tomba alors dans un silence insoutenable que Max se sentit obligé de briser.

" Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais désolé par pitié. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime vraiment. Je désirais seulement t'exprimer que je comprends ta peine et que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir vécu la perte d'un être cher. "

" Tu ne crois pas que je le sais! Mais, personne ne la vécu dans les mêmes circonstances. Il n'était sans doute pas la raison de cette perte. " dit Alec, se réprimant immédiatement d'avoir dit la dernière phrase.

" La raison de cette perte? Ne me dis pas que tu crois que tu l'as tué, comment serait-ce possible? "

" Comment peux-tu être convaincue que je n'ai rien fait? Tu n'étais pas là! "

" Non, je n'y étais pas, mais je suis convaincue que tu serais incapable de tuer. Comment pourrais-tu croire que c'est le cas? "

" C'est la vérité Max, je suis responsable! "

" Explique-toi dans ce cas. "

" Tu veux vraiment savoir? " demanda Alec, alors que sa voix craqua légèrement.

Max hocha de la tête et ajouta : " Si cela peut m'aider à te convaincre que tu n'es pas responsable, sinon tu ne serais pas ici en ce moment. "

Alec ignora le dernier commentaire de Max. Il lui tourna le dos et fixa un point sur le mur.

" C'était il y a un an jour pour jour… "

" Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu as réagi comme tu l'as fait lorsque je t'ai dit la date d'aujourd'hui. " dit-elle réfléchissant tout haut.

Alec ne dit rien à son commentaire, il préféra l'ignorer tout comme le précédent et poursuivit son récit.

" J'allais la prendre chez elle…

**Retour en arrière**

Alec leva le bras et frappa sur la grande porte en chaîne massif. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'on ne lui ouvre.

" Bonsoir " dit la gouvernante.

" Bonsoir, rosa " lui répondit-il alors qu'elle le faisait entrer. " Dites-moi, est-ce que Rachel est prête ? "

" Mlle Berrisford est toujours dans sa chambre à se préparer. En attendant qu'elle soit fin prête, M. Berrisford vous invite à vous joindre à lui dans la bibliothèque. " lui dit-elle d'une voix posée.

Rosa le conduisit jusqu'au père de Rachel, qui était assis dans un fauteuil, lisant le journal du jour.

" M. Berrisford, Alec Anderson est là. "

" Merci, Rosa. Vous pouvez disposer. " lui dit-il sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

La gouvernante s'éclipsa discrètement. Alec était maintenant seul avec le père de Rachel, il se tenait au milieu de la pièce, attendant que l'autre homme prenne officiellement conscience de sa présence. Chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation, Alec ne pouvait faire autrement que de se sentir mal à l'aise, comme s'il n'était pas à sa place.

Robert Berrisford se mit à replier son journal, avec précaution et le plaça sur une petite table à sa droite, c'est alors qu'il porta son entière attention à l'adolescent dans la pièce.

" Bonsoir, Alec. ", dit il à Alec sur un ton monocorde, sans expression.

" Bonsoir, monsieur. " répondit Alec, de la même façon. Il avait appris, au fil des mois, à rester sobre dans sa manière de s'exprimer lorsqu'il faisait face à Robert Berrisford.

" Rachel m'a dit que vous alliez faire la fête chez un copain. " dit Robert tout en se levant.

" C'est exact. "

" Je n'ai nul besoin de te dire, Alec, que je ne veux pas que vous exagériez sur…. "

La douce voix de sa fille l'interrompit.

" Papa, j'espères que tu n'envisages pas de terminer cette phrase? " le prévint-elle.

" Rachel, chérie, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de m'inquiéter pour toi? Vous êtes jeunes et je sais qu'à votre âge vous êtes insouciant par moment. "

Rachel se rapprocha de son père et l'encercla de ses bras.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, papa. On sera raisonnable. "

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et alla rejoindre, Alec.

" Je compte sur toi, Alec, pour me la ramener en un seul morceau et ce avant minuit. "

" Je vous promet d'en prendre soin, monsieur. " lui assura Alec.

Il prit la jeune femme par la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la maison.

**Fin Du Retour En Arrière**

" Jusqu'à maintenant Alec, je ne vois pas ce qui te pousse à croire que tu es responsable de sa mort. "

" Ce n'est que le début, crois-moi! "

Max s'approcha de lui, afin de lui faire face.

" Je t'en prie, continue, mais ne te presse pas à tout me raconter. Prends ton temps. Si tu as besoin de t'arrêter parce que l'émotion est trop forte ou pour quelqu'autres raisons, fais-le. Je suis consciente que ce doit être dur pour toi… "

Alec posa son regard sur elle en signe de reconnaissance. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à toutes ces émotions qui défilaient les unes après les autres dans son esprit. Un moment il en voulait à Max de le forcer à tout lui raconter, et le suivant il était heureux qu'elle ait insister. Il savait qu'il devait en parler à quelqu'un. Ses parents avaient souvent tenter de l'approcher à se sujet au cours de la dernière année, mais il refusait de leur confier quoique se soit. Face à ses refus constant, ils avaient décider de l'amener consulter un psychologue, mais encore là il refusait de coopérer, de raconter quoique se soit, parce qu'il était incapable de faire face à la douleur que ravivait les souvenirs. Aujourd'hui, il ne se sentait pas plus capable d'y faire face, mais il savait qu'il était temps pour lui de tenter de faire la paix avec son passé. Max était là pour l'aider et il voyait qu'elle désirait vraiment faire quelque chose pour lui. Peut être qu'en parler aujourd'hui, l'amènerait à voir ce que ses parents ne cesse de lui répéter et ce que Max semblait croire: qu'il n'était pas la raison de la mort de Rachel. Même si une partie de lui semblait d'accord pour tout raconter à cet instant, il y avait toujours cette autre partie, qui ne voulait rien partager, qui ne voulait pas croire en la bonne foie de Max ou de quiconque. Pour une fois, Alec voulait repousser la partie qui ne voulait pas coopérer au plus profond de son être.

" Dès que nous sommes arriver chez J.T. , celui qui donnait la fête, on nous a offert de l'alcool… "

" Quelque chose de typique, quand on va à une fête, non? " Dit Max, ne songeant pas qu'elle venait de l'interrompre. " Désolée, Alec, continue… je ne voulais pas t'interrompre, j'ai… "

" Non, ça va. Tu as raison, il n'y a pas de fête sans alcool. Le truc c'est qu'on en oublie souvent les conséquences. Comme tout le monde j'ai pris un verre ou deux, peut être plus, je ne sais plus. Il était prêt de 11h30 et je devais penser à ramener Rachel chez elle… "

**Retour En Arrière**

Alec était entouré de ses amis et regardait Rachel danser avec ses copines aux loin. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle indiquait 11h32. Dans peu de temps, il devrait avertir Rachel qu'ils devaient partir. Il reporta son regard vers elle. Il n'en revenait pas à quel point il était chanceux qu'elle l'est choisi, lui, alors qu'elle pouvait avoir n'importe qui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent. Alec immergea de sa transe lorsque son meilleur ami lui frappa le bras.

" Tu l'as vraiment dans la peau! "

" Quoi? "

" Voyons, Alec, tu sais de quoi je parle. Tu ne cesses pas de parler d'elle lorsqu'on est seuls, tu ne peux pas la quitter des yeux une seule seconde…donc tu l'as vraiment dans la peau. " Lui dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

" T'as peut être raison, Duncan. "

" Tu le sais, j'ai toujours raison! "

Ils s'esclaffèrent tous les deux au même moment, tous deux pensant à la même chose

" Ok, peut être pas toujours, mais la plupart du temps. Écoute je ne pouvais pas savoir que cette fille regardait en fait ma sœur…j'étais persuadé qu'elle me dévorait des yeux. Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié. " dit-il en rougissant.

" Non, mais c'est quand même évident quand une fille te regarde ou non… "

" Oui, mais dans ce cas-là Éli était derrière moi, alors j'étais directement dans le champ de vision de cette belle blonde. Comment aurais-je pu deviner? "

" Tu ne le pouvais pas, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire de dire : 'je te le dis mec toutes les femmes craquent pour moi'. "

" C'est la seule fois ou j'ai eu tord… "

" La seule parmi tant d'autres… "

" C'est bon, j'ai compris. Changeons de sujet, veux-tu? Quand dois-tu raccompagner Cendrillon? "

" C'est le bon terme… "

" Quoi? Tu rigoles! Minuit! Je croyais qu'elle devait négocier avec son père pour qu'il prolonge son couvre-feu. "

" Tu t'en doutes bien, il n'a pas voulu. "

" Vous êtes toujours les premiers à partir! C'est vraiment pas cool…puis l'ambiance n'est pas la même quand t'es pas là. "

" Ouais, je sais, parce que je suis le seul à comprendre tes mauvaises plaisanteries. "

" Menteur, tout le monde les comprends et les adore… "

" Racontes-toi ce que tu veux! "

" C'est ça. Si j'étais toi et que je tenais vraiment à rester dans les bonnes grâces de mon beau-père, je penserais à raccompagner Cendrillon, maintenant! "

" Ouais! "

Alec se tourna vers ses autres amis, les salua, puis se dirigea vers Rachel. Une fois près d'elle, il lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna rapidement vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

" Hé Tiger! " dit-elle l'encerclant de ses bras.

" Tiger? " répéta-t-il, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Il ne comprenait pas l'origine de ce nouveau surnom.

" Je sais, c'est complètement ridicule, mais je trouvais que ça t'allait plutôt bien. "

" oh…Et pourquoi ça? "

" Tu sais…quand tu marches, tu le fais avec une certaine grâce, comme les félins, d'où le surnom Tiger. "

" Encore heureux que ce ne soit pas chaton. "

" Maintenant que tu le mentionne, je pourrais peut être… " Dit-elle malicieusement.

" Oh non, tu ne m'appelleras pas chaton. Autant partir avant que tu n'ais d'autres idées saugrenues de ce genre. "

" Partir? "

" Oui, il est plus de 11h30 et tu dois être chez toi pour minuit. " lui dit-il.

" Je ne veux pas partir, mais bon… Donne-moi deux minutes pour dire au revoir à mes copines, puis nous pourrons partir. "

Il l'embrassa, puis ajouta : " Je serai dans la voiture. "

Alec se dirigea à l'extérieur et fit son chemin jusqu'à la voiture de sa mère. Il déverrouilla la portière, l'ouvrit, puis s'installa derrière le volant. Il dut attendre quelques minutes, qui lui semblèrent une éternité, avant que Rachel ne le rejoigne. Dès qu'elle fut assise dans le siège passager, Il mit la clé dans le contact et démarra le véhicule. Il engagea, aussitôt, la voiture sur la route. La radio passait une chanson de Steriogram : Walkie Talkie Man. Rachel n'en entendit que quelques notes que déjà elle s'empressait d'étirer son bras vers le contrôle du son pour l'élever considérablement. Elle se mit à danser dans son siège et à fredonner les paroles en même temps que le chanteur, ce qui n'était pas une tâche bien facile étant donné le débit des paroles de cette chanson.

_ He's fat and he don't run too fast / But he's faster than me / Last night at the show we saw him / Going out of his tree / My walkie talkie man..._Alors qu'elle chantait le refrain, Alec sourit. Elle était si pleine d'énergie et belle… La voir avoir autant de plaisir avec si peu l'extasiait toujours autant. Malgré toutes les choses qu'elle possédait, c'étaient les petits trucs tous simples de la vie qui la rendaient vivante. C'était le cas à cet instant, il ne lui suffisait que d'une chanson qu'elle adorait pour s'illuminer et se croire en boîte, alors qu'en fait elle était coincée dans un petit véhicule scellé à son siège. Alec n'appréciait pas vraiment ce type de musique, mais rien que pour la voir dans cet état, il ne se préoccupait pas du tout de ce petit détail. _Bon sang! Duncan a raison, je l'ai vraiment dans la peau._ se dit Alec alors qu'il reportait son regard sur la route. Alec ralenti pour en venir à l'immobilité totale, lorsqu'il vit le feu rouge. Le feu passa très rapidement au vert. Alec pesa sur l'accélérateur et la voiture se mit à avancer de nouveau. Soudainement la douce voix de Rachel se transforma en un cri aigu et strident. Alec tourna la tête aussitôt, et vit ces phares blancs se diriger à toute vitesse sur eux. Alec compris aussitôt qu'il n'y aurait aucune issue. Aussi vite que cette pensée lui était venue, l'autre véhicule les percuta de plein fouet dans un vacarme effroyable. Alec perdit immédiatement connaissance. 

**Fin Du Retour En Arrière**

Alec interrompit son récit. Il sentait sa voix craquer au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait à Max ce qui c'était passé. Il voulait reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions avant qu'il ne se mettre à pleurer devant elle. Il se trouvait suffisamment pathétique, il ne voulait surtout pas en rajouter. Alec se sentait incapable d'en raconter davantage et il n'en voyait pas vraiment l'utilité puisque la suite coulait de source.

" Je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'en dire plus, tu es assez brillante pour deviner la suite. " dit Alec tentant de contenir le flot d'émotions qui menaçait de surgir.

Max tenta, pour une seconde fois, de poser une main rassurante sur son bras et comme pour la fois d'avant, Alec s'éloigna.

" Alec… "

" Non, Max…je sais ce que tu veux dire et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de l'entendre. "

" Comment pourrais-tu le savoir? Aux dernières nouvelles tu ne pouvais pas lire les pensées des gens… "

" Surprend-moi alors! " Dit Alec, passant de nouveau au mode défense.

" J'allais dire…cesse de te blâmer pour la mort de Rachel. Ce n'est en rien ta faute. "

" Tu n'y étais pas, comment le saurais-tu? "

" Alec, tu viens de tout me raconter, les faits sont là et prouvent que tu n'es pas responsable. C'est l'autre voiture qui vous a percuté et non pas l'inverse. Tu n'as rien fait. "

" Et toi, tu n'y connais rien! "

Sous l'impulsion du moment, Max captura le visage d'Alec entre ses mains et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.

" Alec, écoute moi. Ce…n'est… pas… ta… faute! " dit-elle, en mettant l'accent sur chaque mots.

Dès le moment où les mains de Max se posèrent sur son visage. Alec voulu l'éloigner, mais il n'en avait pas la force, n'en avait pas le véritable désir. Il se sentit obnubilé par le regard de l'adolescente. Les mots de celle-ci firent lentement leur chemin dans son esprit. Il n'eu aucune réaction sur le moment, mais lentement il laissa, de nouveau, tomber sa garde.

" Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils croient " dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible, gardant le contact visuel avec Max.

" Ils ? Qui sont- ils? "

" …Son père… la ville toute entière… et peut être même moi. "

" Alec, tout au fond de toi, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'y es pour rien. "

Max retira doucement et délicatement ses mains du visage du jeune homme et lui prit la main. Elle l'entraîna vers le lit et lui indiqua de s'y asseoir. Elle s'assit à ses côtés en tenant toujours la main d'Alec. Il posa son regard au sol et dit : " C'est plus fort que moi! Même si une partie de moi sait parfaitement que ce n'était pas moi au volant de cette autre voiture, cette autre partie de moi ne peut s'empêcher de croire que j'y suis peut être pour quelque chose. "

Max était heureuse de voir Alec s'ouvrir à elle sans qu'elle ne l'y est poussé comme auparavant. Elle lui serra la main et il reporta son regard sur elle.

" Tu vois…J'ai été porté à croire que c'était ma faute pratiquement dès mon réveil… Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement qu'y croire. "

" Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. " répliqua Max confuse.

Alec ferma les yeux pendant un bref moment. Il déglutit péniblement, puis rouvrit ses yeux pour laisser apparaître deux orbes vertes tourmentées. Il fixa Max pendant quelques instants, incertain s'il devait lui en confier davantage.

" Lorsque je me suis réveillée… "

**Retour En Arrière**

Alec sentait tout son corps endoloris. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et les referma à quelques reprises. Alec mit un moment avant de réaliser où il était, ce n'est qu'en voyant tous ces murs blancs et stériles ainsi que cette odeur de désinfectant qu'il comprit qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la raison de sa présence ici. Soudain, Il entendit la voix douce et rassurante de sa mère :

" Oh chéri…Tu es réveillé! Comment te sens-tu? " lui demanda-t-elle inquiète, alors qu'elle entrait dans son champ de vision.

Alec voulu lui répondre, mais bizarrement aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche.

" Attends ne dis rien, je vais te donner un peu d'eau " lui dit-elle en prenant le pichet d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Elle versa un peu d'eau dans le verre, puis reposa le pichet sur la table. Elle aida Alec à se mettre en position assise avant de l'aider à boire.

" C'est bon, maman, je peux continuer seul " dit-il avec un peu de difficulté, alors qu'il lui prenait le verre des mains. Il avala quelques gorgées et tendit le verre à sa mère pour qu'elle le dépose sur la table aux côtés du pichet. " Comment suis-je arrivé ici? " lui demanda-t-il.

" Tu ne te rappelles pas? "

Il lui fit signe que non, de la tête.

" Et bien… toi… ce soir… " Commença-t-elle, cherchant les bons mots. " En fait, en revenant de la fête que donnait un de tes copains, tu as été impliqué dans un accident. "

Alec resta sans mots, pendant quelques instants. Soudainement, tout lui revint à l'esprit : son départ, Rachel qui chantait, Rachel qui criait, les phares blancs qui avançaient droit sur eux, l'impact… et maintenant l'hôpital.

" Rachel… " Dit-il en un murmure. " Maman, où est-elle? " demanda-t-il en élevant le ton, affolé.

" Dans une autre aile… "

" Je dois la voir, maintenant. " dit-il en essayant de se sortir du lit.

" Alec, chéri, tu la verras plus tard, pour le moment tu dois te reposer "dit-elle, tentant de le remettre au lit.

" Pas plus tard, Maintenant! "

Alec tenta un fois de plus de se sortir du lit et cette fois-ci, il y parvint. Il se mit en direction de la porte de sa chambre, avec la ferme intention de trouver Rachel.

" Alec, s'il te plaît, reviens… " Supplia sa mère en le suivant.

Alec ignora simplement sa mère et continua son chemin. Il se retrouva dans le couloir où circulaient des médecins d'une chambre à une autre. À l'autre bout du couloir, Alec pouvait apercevoir son père discuter avec des policiers. Il s'avança vers eux dans l'espoir que son père, contrairement à sa mère qui le suivait toujours, voudrait bien lui dire où était Rachel. Plus il s'approchait d'eux, plus il arrivait à distinguer leurs paroles.

" …selon le témoins, votre fils a eu une conduite irréprochable. Il n'est pas responsable de l'accident : le feu était vert et c'était à lui d'y aller, l'autre conducteur était dans le tord et son taux d'alcoolémie dans le sang était élevé, bien au-delà de la limite permise. "

" Que va-t-il arriver à mon fils? "

" Nous allons devoir suspendre son permis pendant quelques temps. "

" Pourquoi? "

" Votre fils a conduit sous les effets de l'alcool alors qu'il n'est pas en âge. Bien entendu, il n'a pas dépassé la limite permise, mais comme il est illégal pour lui de boire, nous devons sévir. "

" Ça me convient, il en tirera probablement une leçon, mais sinon… "

Alec choisit ce moment pour les interrompre : " Papa, il faut absolument que tu me dises où se trouve Rachel. Je dois la voir! "

" Andrew, ne lui dit pas, pas maintenant, je t'en prie. " Supplia Emy, alors qu'elle les rejoignait.

" Je dois savoir…c'est vraiment important. Je t'en prie, papa… "

" Alec, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre. "

" Je n'en ai pas envie! Je veux la voir, MAINTENANT! "

C'est à ce moment, qu'Alec aperçu Robert Berrisford sortir d'une pièce, les yeux rougis. Alec accouru vers lui, pieds nu, n'ayant que pour seul vêtement la jaquette d'hôpital.

" M. Berrisford? Elle est là-dedans? Comment va-t-elle? Je dois la voir! " dit Alec à toute vitesse.

" Ne t'approches pas de moi, je te préviens, car je n'adviens pas de ce que je pourrais faire si tu osais faire un pas de plus dans ma direction. "

" Je ne comprends pas… "

" Tu c'est ce que tu es? Un enfant de chienne! Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser entre tes mains. Elle était la seule chose qui comptait encore pour moi. C'était la plus précieuse de mes possessions et je ne l'ai plus par ta faute. Tu ne sais pas le nombre de tortures que j'aimerais t'infliger pour la cause, mais je n'en ferai rien, surtout pas avec les forces de l'ordre à quelques mètres de nous. Je paierais tout de même très cher pour te voir mort, parce que c'est tout ce que tu mérites! "

" Elle est morte? " demanda Alec dans un souffle.

" Oui! Par ta faute! Maintenant sort de ma vue … plus je te vois et plus je n'ai qu'une seule envie, te faire payer. " dit Rober Berrisford, dangereusement.

Les policiers s'approchèrent d'eux dès qu'ils entendirent l'homme menacé le jeune adolescent. L'un des deux se plaça près de Berrisford afin de pouvoir intervenir rapidement si celui-ci tentait quoique se soit contre Alec.

" M. Berrisford, je vous prie de vous calmer. Nous comprenons votre peine, mais vous attaquer à ce jeune homme ne changera pas la situation, ça ne ramènera surtout pas votre fille à la vie. "

Alec se mit à reculer, sous le choc. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il voulait s'enfuir de cet endroit, encore mieux il voulait se réveiller à nouveau pour réaliser que tout ça n'était qu'en fait qu'un mauvais rêve. Il percuta quelqu'un, son père. À cet instant ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et Andrew s'empressa de le retenir avant qu'il ne tombe.

" Je t'avertis Alec, tu n'auras plus ta place dans cette ville! " cracha Robert Berrisford, la voix envenimée. " Oh et ne te présente pas aux funérailles,tu n'y es pas le bienvenu, de même pour toute ta famille. "

Berrisford s'éloigna à grande vitesse, sans un seul regard derrière lui. Andrew soutenait toujours son fils, qui ne semblait même plus être dans leur réalité. Sa mère s'approcha d'eux et encercla Alec de ses bras. " Je suis désolé, chéri. " Elle sentit son fils éclaté en sanglots.

**Fin Du Retour En Arrière**

"…à partir de ce moment, la ville s'est divisé en deux clan. Peu de gens se trouvaient de notre côté, car bien entendu la plupart ont voulu se rallier au plus puissant. Berrisford, possède beaucoup à Sheridan, et les gens ne voulaient pas vraiment se mettre un des hommes les plus puissants de la ville à dos. Mes amis m'ont pratiquement tous tournés le dos, suivant l'exemple de leurs parents. Il n'y a que Duncan qui m'adressait toujours la parole, qui me soit resté fidèle, mais il le faisait secrètement, par crainte de s'attirer les foudres des parents et du grand manitou. "

" C'est homme est un monstre! " s'exclama Max.

" Il était bouleversé, il en avait le doit. " dit Alec simplement.

" Tu ne devrais pas le défendre. Il n'avait pas le droit, il t'a amené à te culpabiliser pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable alors que toutes les preuves démontraient que tu n'avais rien fait. Il a été infect avec toi, il ne mérite pas que tu le défendes. "

" Tu vois, ce n'est pas ce qui m'affecte le plus dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'il m'est interdit d'assister aux funérailles, je n'ai jamais pu … "

Alec s'interrompit, il se sentait incapable de prononcés ces mots…

" Tu n'as jamais pu lui dire une dernier au revoir, faire ton deuil. " dit Max, continuant sa pensée.

Alec hocha simplement la tête.

Max n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, elle voulait l'aider : L'amener à faire son deuil, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle devait absolument l'aider à apaiser sa peine et il n'y avait qu'une seule solution possible.

" Lève-toi. " dit-elle à Alec. Il la regarda d'un air confus. " Tu n'as jamais pu faire ton deuil de Rachel, et j'ai la solution parfaite… "

" Quoi? "

" Nous allons nous rendre au cimetière de Sheridan. Je te laisserai seul pendant que tu lui fais tes derniers adieux… "

" Je ne peux pas. "

" Bien sûr que si. "

" Je n'ai pas le droit de mettre les pieds près de la tombe de Rachel. "

" Ça on s'en fiche, Alec… personne ne le saura. "

" Berrisford le saura… "

" S'il n'y est pas non… "

" Et s'il y était? "

" Encore une fois, on s'en fiche. Il n'a pas le droit de t'y interdire l'accès. "

" Max, je ne crois pas… "

" Alec, c'est ton unique chance. Je serai là pour te supporter et si jamais Berrisford se pointait et bien je ferai de mon mieux pour l'empêcher de te voir et s'il tente quoique ce soit, j'alerterai les autorités. "

Alec y songea pendant quelques instants : il avait vraiment envie d'y aller, aussi morbide que cela pouvait sonner. N'avoir jamais été à la tombe de son premier amour lui avait toujours manqué, non pas parce qu'il aimait les cimetières ou même le tombes, mais seulement parce que là au moins il se serait senti près d'elle. Malgré ce besoin urgent de s'y rendre, il ne voulait pas y aller. Il ne tenait pas à croiser Robert parce qu'il ne croyait pas être capable d'endurer une confrontation. Il savait que se rendre au cimetière pourrait être bénéfique pour lui, le facteur Berrisford était peu encourageant, mais il ne serait pas seul. Il y avait Max et il se sentait maintenant en confiance avec elle, surtout après lui avoir tout raconté. En sa simple présence, à ce moment précis, il se sentait un peu plus courageux… elle avait peut être raison, c'était probablement sa seule chance et il ne devrait pas passer par-dessus. C'était décidé, il acceptait son offre…

" Alec? "

" D'accord. "

" Alors, nous partons maintenant. " dit-elle.

" Bien, on prendra la voiture de ma mère. "

Max ne répliqua rien et se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte. Alec se leva et suivit son pas. Ils descendirent les escaliers et tombèrent face à face avec Emy.

" Où allez-vous tous les deux? "

" Pas bien loin, maman " dit Alec " mais j'aurais besoin de ta voiture. "

" Les clés sont … "

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir qu'Alec les avait déjà en main.

" Ne m'attend pas pour le dîner. Je devrais être de retour dans la soirée. " dit-il pressé de sortir de la maison.

Alec ouvrit la porte d'entrée et laissa passer Max devant. Il sortit à son tour et fit son chemin jusqu'à la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière, tentant encore une fois de repousser ces affreuses images qui lui revenaient de l'accident, chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre le volant. Il mit la clé dans le contact, attendit que Max prennent place dans le véhicule, puis démarra. Il s'engagea dans la rue et se mit en route vers Sheridan avec une certaine appréhension. Alec ignorait qui se trouverait là-bas, s'il y aurait vraiment quelqu'un ou non et si c'était le cas, comment les choses allaient-elles se passer? La tournure que les événements pourraient prendre le tourmentait énormément. Il regrettait déjà de s'être mit en route vers Sheridan et il regrettait encore plus que Max y soit impliqué. Il ne voulait pas la mettre au milieu de toute cette histoire, il aurait préféré la laisser chez elle et y aller seul, car elle n'avait pas à faire face à tout cela. Pourtant, il était très reconnaissant et très touché de voir qu'elle s'intéressait à son bien être et qu'elle voulait l'aider. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en route, il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire : attendre d'y être avant de spéculer sur la tournure des événements.


End file.
